Un livre entre nous
by Mily Black II
Summary: Défi de Nolyssa : Une Lily effacée reçoit un livre rare comme récompense, un livre qui bouleversera sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, voilà un défi que je publies sur mon blog depuis quelques semaines mais que je n'ai pas pris le temps de emttre sur FF...  
J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de trop :D  
Bonne lecture E**

Je croisais et décroisais les doigts nerveusement. Quelle idée d'être là ?! Il fallait vraiment que mes parents m'aient poussé pour que je passe mon été ici et que je participe à ce concours. Enfin 'poussée', c'était sans doute par peur de l'ennui que j'avais été si facile à convaincre, mais maintenant que je me trouvais sur cette estrade, je réalisais à quel point j'aurais du refuser.

Je jetais un regard en arrière pour voir ma famille tranquillement assise au premier rang juste à coté d'une famille de Sang Pur. Voilà une image à garder en mémoire vu les derniers événements… Des moldus se tenant si proches d'une famille noble… Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Excusez du peu mais il s'agissait de la famille d'un membre du gouvernement…

Heureusement ma mère n'avait nullement conscience du privilège qu'elle avait sinon elle aurait trouvé quelque chose à dire ou à faire qui m'aurait plongé dans une honte sans fond… Bien que brusquement je me demandais si elle n'était pas capable de faire une bourde sans même s'en rendre compte…

Je lissais ma jupe une nième fois avant de chasser des poussières invisibles à l'œil. Que je pouvais être nerveuse ! Et cet intervenant qui discourait à ne plus savoir que dire. J'avais toujours détesté être sur le devant de la scène et je m'étais évertuée à rester dans l'ombre. Ce qui pour le moment était un grand succès… Enfin jusqu'à ce jour !

Tout avait commencé à la fin de ma sixième année, quand mon professeur de Métamorphose m'avait parlé de ce concours. J'étais major de promotion dans cette matière, et uniquement celle là, il lui paraissait donc normal que je participe… J'avais refusé dans un premier temps avant de laisser ma curiosité prendre le pas sur mes craintes. Je m'étais alors prise au jeu et bientôt je passais mes nuits à réviser afin d'atteindre l'excellence.

J'avais partagé mon temps libre cet été là entre les livres et mes amies. Ces dernières avaient trouvé ridicule de travailler autant pendant que le soleil réchauffait l'air. J'entendais encore les arguments de Manu :

- Lily, tu as vu le temps ?!

J'avais répondu laconiquement, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer.

- Pourquoi nous n'irions pas plutôt nous promener ?

J'avais fait un geste vague de la main, tentant d'assimiler toutes les subtilités d'un sort particulièrement compliqué.

- Ou au cinéma ? J'ai repéré un film qui pourrait être intéressant…

J'avais enfin relevé la tête devant le ridicule de la situation. Elle voulait que je sorte m'aérer l'esprit. Et pour cela, elle me proposait de m'enfermer dans une salle obscure… Le comble non ?

J'avais cédé cet après midi là, tout en refusant d'autres fois. Un merveilleux équilibre entre détente et sérieux qui m'avait valu beaucoup de compliments de la part de mes parents qui étaient forts impressionnés d'avoir une de leurs filles avec des pouvoirs magiques. Il est vrai qu'il est assez peu courant d'entendre ce genre de choses…

Je tentais de fixer mes idées sur ce que racontait l'homme sur le devant de la scène. Dans ses habits de sorciers, il semblait si à l'aise pourtant il n'avait aucune classe. Il reflétait l'intelligence mais dans ce qu'elle a de plus brute et sans modestie. Il parlait d'un air méprisant utilisant des mots peu courant sûrement pour faire prévaloir sa dominance intellectuelle.

Je réfrénais un bâillement avant de regarder discrètement l'heure. La remise des prix avait commencé depuis une demie heure et pourtant nous en étions toujours au même point…

Je regardais dans la direction de Manu pour m'excuser d'avance de tout ceci mais je la trouvai à moitié assoupie. Peut être aurais je du me sentir vexée qu'elle ne suive pas le discours mais là tout de suite j'aurais plutôt tout donné pour être à sa place !

- Je vais donc finir tout ce blabla pour la remise des récompenses…

Pendant un moment je crus que l'heure avait sonné, que j'allais devoir me lever et me diriger vers lui mais non. Il monopolisa encore un quart d'heure l'assistance avant de se retourner vers moi et de me dire d'un ton léger :

- Mademoiselle Evans, de Poudlard, venez donc recevoir votre prix que nous puissions aller nous rafraîchir tout de suite après.

Moi qui craignais de devoir faire un discours devant tout ce parterre de gens, j'eus à peine le temps de resserrer mes mains autour du livre qu'il me tendait que déjà il invitait la salle à sortir boire une Bièraubeurre. Tous se levèrent comme un seul homme dans un brouhaha assourdissant pour sortir de cette pièce où ils avaient du, tout comme moi, écouter le plus soporifique des exposés…

Bien que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie du professeur Binns valait aussi son pesant de cacahuètes dans cette catégorie. Je baissais les yeux vers mon prix, incrédule. Je ne m'attendais pas forcément à une médaille ou un trophée, mais un livre… J'avais passé tellement de temps à en lire pour ce fichu concours que j'avais espéré ne pas en voir d'autres avant la rentrée.

- Quelle chance Lily !!!

Je me retournais vers Manu qui m'attendait en bas de l'estrade. Je m'approchais d'elle et sautais à ses cotés afin de suivre les autres personnes et surtout de retrouver mes parents qui avaient été entraînés à l'extérieur par la marée humaine.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais je.

- C'est un livre magique ! C'est très rare tu sais !!! Tu pourras y mettre tous tes secrets.

- J'ai déjà un journal intime je te signale… Qui ne me sert à rien !

- Oui, mais là tu seras sure que Pauline ne pourra pas le lire… Seule toi, pourras lire le contenu !

Nous avions continué jusqu'au buffet où nous retrouvâmes tout le monde parlant avec animation de l'actualité mais aussi de sujets abordés par l'intervenant. Nous nous glissâmes dans un coin pour écouter les conversations tandis que les mots de Manu résonnaient encore dans mon esprit.

Le livre que je tenais dans mes mains était vraiment très rare. Il fallait des années pour en fabriquer un et ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, en l'occurrence, moi. La légende voulait que je pourrais être la seule à l'ouvrir et à lire. Les mots étaient sensés disparaître dès que quelqu'un d'autre porterait les yeux dessus.

Il avait toutes les qualités pour être un merveilleux journal intime pourtant voilà des années que je n'en tenais plus. La faute à cette Pauline de malheur avec qui nous partagions notre dortoir à Poudlard et qui n'avait pas hésité à faire circuler le journal d'une fille qu'elle n'appréciait pas. La pauvre avait été ridiculisée devant toute l'école, à un tel point qu'elle avait demandé à en partir…

Manu et moi n'aurions rien eu à craindre si depuis le printemps Pauline ne nous avait pas pris en grippe. Au départ, cela ressemblait à une petite dispute de filles mais très rapidement l'esprit machiavélique de notre voisine de chambre nous avait mis sur nos gardes. Plusieurs soirs, nous avions retrouvé nos affaires sans dessus dessous et il était évident que quelqu'un avait fouillé…

Quant au coupable… Il était peut être facile et un peu rapide de l'accuser mais nous l'avions déjà vu à l'œuvre… Heureusement nous avions arrêté depuis longtemps de poser sur papier nos idées personnelles et intimes sinon la catastrophe…

- Lily, ma chérie ! Ne reste donc pas dans un coin ! Tu es la reine de cette fête !

Je grimaçais légèrement avant de me retourner vers ma mère qui souriait de toutes ses dents en montrant les gens autour qui n'en avaient que faire de moi et de ma petite personne. Mon père lui sirotait doucement un verre que je soupçonnais de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Maman… Suppliais je. Et si nous rentrions ? J'en ai assez de tout cela et j'aimerais profiter de ma dernière semaine de vacances pour ne surtout pas ouvrir de livres…

- Mais tu n'y penses pas ! Tu dois aller saluer ces gens qui sont venus te voir !

Je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme en regardant mon père. C'était très clairement un appel au secours pour qu'il trouve une solution et que je n'ai pas à me ridiculiser en allant remercier des gens qui devait déjà avoir oublié si ce n'est mon existence, au moins mon nom. Il me sourit avec indulgence et plaida ma cause mais rien n'y faisait, ma mère ne voulait pas démordre de ces civilités que je jugeais embarrassantes.

Manu, quant à elle, regardait tout cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une représentation de théâtre, avec détachement et une pincée d'amusement. Je la frappais doucement pour qu'elle cesse de se moquer de moi et surtout de l'entêtement de ma mère.

Contrairement à moi, elle était d'origine sorcière. Elle est ce que les gens appellent une Sang Mêlée. Sa mère est une sorcière de Sang Pur alors que son père était d'origine moldue. Elle avait été élevée de la même façon que sa mère, c'est-à-dire dans la noblesse et parfois elle s'étonnait des réactions de mes parents qu'elle trouvait beaucoup plus spontanés que les gens de sa famille.

- Madame Evans, intervint Manu de sa voix claire, dans le monde sorcier, les choses ne se passent pas ainsi. Lily n'a pas à le faire, et serait sans doute jugée insolente.

- Comment ça ? Demanda ma mère en regardant autour d'elle.

- Dans la société sorcière, il faut avoir été présenté par quelqu'un pour adresser la parole à un étranger…

Je la fixais avec un sourire en coin. Quelle menteuse ! Mais comme j'en étais heureuse. Bientôt ma mère stoppa toutes ses récriminations et sans beaucoup plus de réticences nous pûmes rentrer chez nous où Pétunia, ma charmante sœur aînée nous attendait.

- Alors le monstre, tu as eu ta récompense.

Je lui fis un sourire carnassier. Il contenait plus de menaces que de chaleur mais depuis mon entrée à Poudlard pour mes onze ans il en était ainsi. Au début, quand Manu venait me rendre visite, elle faisait semblant, enfin elle nous évitait. Mais maintenant elle avait pris de l'assurance et n'hésitait pas à m'insulter même en sa présence. Un vrai bonheur !

- Et toi, Pétunia… Tu as trouvé un homme que ta tête de cheval ne fait pas fuir ?!

Elle ouvrit la bouche, blessée dans son amour propre avant d'attaquer de nouveau dès que mes parents eurent rejoins la cuisine.

- Moi, en tout cas à ton âge, j'avais déjà eu un petit ami…

Ce fut à mon tour d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Elle ne me laissa pas répondre et reprit d'un ton aigre en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Mais après tout qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme toi…

Je serrais les poings et les mâchoires. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie qu'elle avait touché là où ça faisait mal. Je sentis un baiser atterrir sur ma joue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily ! Toi aussi tu trouveras ton Mr Darcy !

Une semaine. J'avais passé une seule semaine loin des livres que déjà le réveil sonnait pour m'intimer l'ordre de me rendre à la gare de Londres pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Le bon point dans l'histoire est que je vivais ma dernière rentrée !!! Bientôt je partirais à l'université, loin de ma famille, de Pauline et de tout ce qui me rebutait à Poudlard.

Bon pour être franche, peu de choses mis à part Pauline me repoussait au Château mais j'étais tout de même impatiente de passer à l'étape supérieure. De découvrir le monde, de faire mes propres expériences… et de me débarrasser de cette peste de Pauline.

Je m'étirais dans mon lit avant de voir et surtout de sentir un oreiller s'écraser sur mon ventre.

- Debout Lilou !!! C'est notre dernière rentrée !!!

- Si on excepte, celles des petites vacances… Dis je de mauvaise grace.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas jouer la rabat-joie !!! S'écria t elle. Cette année j'ai décidé de tout prendre du bon coté et que rien ne pourra entacher mon bonheur d'être en septième et dernière année !

- D'accord… mais pour cela il va te falloir éviter beaucoup de monde !

Elle me fixa de ses yeux clairs, cherchant sans doute à qui je faisais allusion. Il est vrai que plusieurs personnes à l'école avaient cette faculté de la mettre en colère rien que par leur présence… Il y avait bien sur notre charmante 'colocataire' mais aussi les Maraudeurs. Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer.

- A commencer par Sirius Black !

La bombe était lâchée. Le nom à ne pas prononcer devant elle. L'un des Maraudeurs les plus sexy d'après les filles de toutes les promotions, le mec le plus antipathique d'après Manu. Il est vrai qu'il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds, des résultats à la limite de l'excellence et ce sans efforts. Il aimait sa popularité à l'inverse de mon amie qui tout comme moi, frôlait les murs pour ne pas être sous les projecteurs.

Elle poussa un énorme soupir avant de se lever, tête bien droite pour aller prendre sa douche vu les affaires qu'elle prit au passage. Je souriais au plafond. Cette année, il n'avait pas été trop difficile de s'en débarrasser… Ou pas. Je la vis revenir vers mon lit, le doigt en avant.

- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu me parles de lui, hein ?! Tu as vraiment envie que je ne tienne pas ma résolution ?! Ce serait quoi ton avantage ?!

- Je voulais juste de prouver la difficulté d'une telle chose, mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

- Tu vas le faire toi aussi ?

Je voyais presque les petites étoiles briller dans ses yeux, et sa prière muette… Enfin pas tant que cela.

- Je sais me maîtriser… je ne rentre pas dans une rage folle à chaque fois que les Maraudeurs entrent dans une pièce…

- Ca, c'est parce que tu es la seule fille du Château qui ne craque pas pour l'un d'eux !

Aussitôt ses mots échappés de sa bouche, qu'elle se la couvrit de la main. Elle avait enfin avoué (d'accord à mots couverts, mais c'était déjà ça) qu'elle avait le béguin pour l'un d'entre eux… Et vu son comportement, je n'aurais pas été pas étonnée que ce soit pour Sirius Black ! Je n'avais jamais compris cette habitude qu'ont les filles et les garçons à être insupportables avec l'élu de leur cœur.

Je lui sourie de toutes mes dents, contente du court que prenait la conversation.

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Cria-t-elle en rougissant.

- Pas dit quoi ?

- Que… Que…

Je me levais et me plaçais juste devant elle avec mon sourire machiavélique.

- Tu sais Manu, il n'y a aucune honte…

Son air se fit d'autant plus renfrogné que je continuais.

- Tu es bien mieux que toutes les filles avec qui il est sorti… Susurrais je.

- Tu rigoles !!! Elles sont toutes blondes et parfaites !!! En plus d'être stupides !

Je riais maintenant franchement. Elle était enfin prête à avouer qu'elle craquait pour lui ! C'était le monde à l'envers ! Je me stoppais en voyant que mon comportement commençait à la blesser. Une fois mon sérieux revenu, je posais ma main sur son épaule.

- Manu, il est clair que tu es trop brune et trop intelligente pour passer dans son lit… Et c'est vraiment dommage pour lui…

- Tu sais, Lily. Tu devrais plutôt en tant qu'ami, m'assurer ton appui, et me dire, à tort, qu'au contraire j'ai toutes mes chances…

- Oui, Manu. Mais vois tu dans orgueil et préjugés, mon personnage préféré est de loin Lizzie et je suis sure qu'elle serait d'accord avec moi.

Sur ces quelques mots, je passais devant elle pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bains afin de me préparer pour cette nouvelle année, qui promettait d'être passionnante…

… ou pas.

Aussitôt la barrière magique passée, je sus que les choses seraient malheureusement les mêmes et que mon impatience à quitter tout cela ne ferait que me rendre plus exécrable et intolérante face aux minauderies de la gente féminine et l'exposition de vantardise des garçons.

En effet, à peine arrivée sur le quai 9 ¾, nous pûmes voir que rien avait changé durant l'été. Les filles gloussaient comme des dindes tout en lançant des œillades dans la direction d'un groupe de quatre garçons qui prenaient des pauses qui mettaient en évidence leur musculature.

Sirius Black tout d'abord, parlait un peu trop fort comme à son habitude sans lacher son sourire de séducteur de bas étage qui faisait ravage à l'école. A coté de lui, Rémus Lupin le regardait avec un léger sourire, la tête penchée sur le coté. Venait ensuite James Potter, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, la jambe repliée qui jouait distraitement avec son vif d'or. Puis le dernier : Peter Petigrow qui buvait les paroles du premier.

Je me retournais vers Manu pour voir sa réaction devant cette exposition de testostérone.

- On y va ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle. Tu avais raison, Lily. Cette année sera comme les précédentes…

- Mais non, tu verras. Et puis si c'est le cas, nous ferons tout pour rendre notre septième année extraordinaire !

Je venais tout juste de fermer la bouche et de redescendre le poing que j'avais levé qu'un élève de Serdaigle se tenait devant nous raide comme un piquet. Je le regardais méfiante.

- C'est bien toi, Lily Evans ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Que pouvait il donc bien me vouloir ? Je hochais la tête, cherchant à savoir d'où il me connaissait et surtout pourquoi il me parlait.

- Alors c'est toi qui as gagné ce concours de Métamorphose, la semaine dernière ?!

Je hochais de nouveau la tête tout en me crispant d'avantage. Sa voix montait dans les aigus et les gens autour de nous commençaient à se retourner. Il se lança dans tout un monologue sur… Bah pour dire vrai je ne l'écoutais pas réellement, je notais que les gens autour par contre me fixaient avec de plus en plus d'insistance.

J'ouvris la bouche dans le but très clair de trouver un moyen de le faire fuir malheureusement Pauline qui passait par là, fut plus rapide.

- Alors comme ça, Lily, tu es tellement désespérée que tu fais des concours de Métamorphose ?

Zen… J'inspirais un bon coup, décidée à l'ignorer. Surtout qu'elle était une des filles les plus populaires, en plus d'être une des plus peau de vache. A se demander si cela n'allait pas de paire. Je la regardais en tachant d'avoir le visage le plus impassible possible.

- Tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose… A ce rythme là, tu vas finir vieille fille !

Zen… Inspiration.

- Bien qu'avec ta copine… On ne sait pas trop ce que vous fabriquez…

Zen... Direct dans le nez. Je me retournais vers Manu qui secouait son poignet en poussant des petits cris.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Demandais je abasourdie par sa violence.

- Je pensais que ça me ferait du bien…

- Et ?

- Bah mon moral est au beau fixe, mais je pense que je vais devoir aller à l'infirmerie…

Je pouffais devant l'air radieux de Manu. Nous laissâmes Pauline se faire 'soigner' par ses 'amies' qui nous lançaient maintenant des regards haineux. Nous avions osé nous en prendre à leur cheftaine, encore pire, Manu avait osé la frapper et ce devant tout le monde !

Une fois la porte du compartiment refermée derrière nous, je me laissais aller à lui remonter les bretelles. Je n'étais pas très crédible, surtout que pendant de nombreuses secondes j'avais eu moi aussi l'envie de lui faire rencontrer mon poing, mais je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de céder à mon instinct.

Manu ne s'y laissa pas tromper et aussitôt mes reproches terminés, nous éclatâmes de rire à l'unisson, nous remémorant l'étonnement puis la douleur de Pauline alors qu'elle se tenait le nez.

- Tu es une vraie sauvage dis moi !

- Elle n'avait pas à s'en prendre à toi ! Répliqua t elle avec virulence.

- Et toi qui me disais ce matin, que tu voulais prendre tout du bon coté…

- C'est ce que j'ai fait… J'avais besoin de me défouler…

Elle se tut brusquement tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

- Mais elle va te le faire payer…

- Et cher !

Je dévisageais la nouvelle arrivée. Ses longs cheveux bruns nattés, ses yeux foncés cachés derrière une paire de lunettes. Son visage me disait vaguement quelque chose mais j'étais incapable de me rappeler quoique ce soit. Je me tournais vers Manu qui semblait surprise, la bouche ouverte.

- Claire ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Oui, murmura la jeune fille.

Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs une Claire que Manu pourrait connaître et par la même occasion moi aussi. J'avais beau me triturer les méninges, rien. Le néant. Pourtant j'étais de plus en plus sure de l'avoir déjà rencontré, son sourire ne m'était pas inconnu et même son regard.

- Emmanuelle et Lily, c'est bien ça ?

Ah… Je laissais échapper un soupir, mélange de déception et de soulagement. Nous nous connaissions bien… le problème me restait de savoir d'où.

- Tu te souviens de nous ? S'étonna Manu.

- Oui, vous étiez les deux seules filles fréquentables de la promotion… Alors je me souviens forcément de vous ! Et vu ce que je viens de voir, vous devez toujours l'être.

Manu hocha la tête d'un air fataliste tandis que de mon coté je cherchais toujours à la situer…

- Et tu vas vite te rendre compte que Pauline n'a pas évolué…

- Je l'ai déjà compris, murmura Claire en baissant les yeux.

Le rapprochement se fit enfin dans mon cerveau et je laissais échapper un 'Mais oui, Claire !' bien bruyant qui plomba l'ambiance dans le compartiment. Je savais enfin qui se trouvait devant moi. Il s'agissait de la jeune fille qui était partie de Poudlard en quatrième année après que Pauline ne lui ait subtilisé son journal intime !

- Tu as enfin compris qui j'étais ?!

Je rougissais devant le ridicule de la situation. Elle semblait bien plus sure d'elle, plus posée et surtout beaucoup moins timide. Ma curiosité s'éveillait. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces années loin du château et de tous les tumultes causés par la vie en commun avec Pauline et ses clones.

- Oui… Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'étais très différente en quatrième année…

- Et alors qu'as-tu fait pendant ces deux ans ? S'écria Manu, n'y tenant plus.

- Mes parents m'ont envoyé à Beauxbâtons… Mais comme je veux intégrer une université anglaise de recherche en Potions, j'ai demandé à venir ici faire ma dernière année…

- Pauline te manquait, lâchais je avec sarcasme.

Elle émit un petit son que je pris pour un rire et nous changeâmes de sujet. Manu lui raconta avec les détails les deux ans qu'elle avait manqué. L'évolution des gens de notre promotion en s'attardant sur les Maraudeurs, les incontournables.

Je me souvins que parmi les nombreux secrets que Pauline avait livré en pâture aux autres élèves, il y avait l'amour de Claire pour Rémus Lupin. A cette époque là, ils n'étaient pas encore aussi populaires et farceurs que maintenant. Pauline avait trouvé ridicule de s'enticher de quelqu'un de notre promotion quand il y avait des garçons plus âgés…

A cette époque là, Claire était d'une timidité maladive, à tel point qu'elle n'avait pas réellement d'amies. Elle parlait très peu et un simple bonjour pouvait la faire rougir et bafouiller tant que personne n'osait l'approcher. Avec Manu, nous lui avions sans doute parlé, pour une raison ou une autre, mais j'étais bien incapable de savoir de quoi et quand… Alors voir son coup de cœur affiché ainsi au grand jour…

Je me tournais vers la vitre, regardant l'horizon qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Un coup de cœur… Voilà bien quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu. Les garçons me paraissaient si insipides. Ils ne s'intéressaient qu'aux sports, et les rares exceptions étaient si ennuyants… Peut être qu'à l'université… Ou plus tard.

Ou jamais… Peut être ne connaîtrais je jamais cela…

- Lily !

Je clignotais des yeux, me réveillant doucement pour reprendre contact avec la réalité.

- Quoi ?

- Nous arrivons, et les préfets veulent que nous nous changions…

Les préfets… Voilà bien une chose que j'aurais aimé faire. Faire régner l'ordre, organiser le bal de fin d'année… Mais mes résultats n'étaient pas suffisants et devoir sortir de l'ombre me rebutait plus que tout. Je me changeais juste à temps pour prendre ma valise et suivre les filles sur le quai de Pré Au Lard. La nouvelle et dernière année à Poudlard venait enfin de commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire prit place à nos cotés à la table des Griffondors et suivit la répartition des petits nouveaux avec intérêt bien qu'une lueur dans son regard me laissait à penser qu'elle était à des années lumière de tout cela. J'observais la fillette de onze, morte de peur, qui venait de s'asseoir en face de MacGonnagal. Il y a six ans, j'étais à sa place. Le temps était passé vite, plus vite que je ne le pensais.

Certaines choses avaient changé, d'autres non. Pauline avait montré son vrai caractère dès le premier jour avec ses caprices, Manu son insolence aux dépends de la première et moi… Bah je n'avais rien montré comme aujourd'hui encore.

Ma mère me posait des questions assez régulièrement sur tout cela. Dans ses moments de colère, elle n'hésitait pas à me dire que je n'avais pas de cœur pour rester ainsi insensible. Elle avait sans doute raison mais je n'avais pas l'intention de changer. Cela m'avait protégé de nombreuses fois et restait donc mon meilleur moyen de ne pas être blessée.

Le dernier premier année se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffle qui l'applaudissaient à tout va, laissant la parole au directeur qui rappela brièvement les règles dans l'enceinte du château mais aussi dans le parc et plus exactement celles qui concernaient la Forêt Interdite. Cette dernière partie était, à mon avis, réservée aux Maraudeurs qui d'après la rumeur s'y étaient déjà rendus plusieurs fois.

Je commençais à jouer avec ma fourchette. Mon estomac criait famine tandis que mon cerveau hurlait à Dumbledore qu'il usait sa salive pour rien puisque les quatre Griffondor n'en feraient qu'à leur tête de toute façon. A se demander même si tout cela ne leur donnait pas plus envie d'enfreindre le règlement…

Les plats apparurent enfin devant nous et les discussions s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Je suivis distraitement la conversation de Manu et Claire qui se tenait de l'autre coté de la table mais mon esprit restait bloqué sur mon incapacité à avoir un coup de cœur. Pourquoi cela me troublait autant ?

Après tout Lizzie, l'héroïne de mon livre préféré, n'en avait aucun jusqu'à l'arrivée dans sa vie de Mr Darcy. Et Jane Austen laissait supposer qu'il s'agissait de l'amour de sa vie… peut être devrais je seulement attendre ? Oui mais voilà, je ne suis pas l'héroïne d'une histoire ! Et cela implique que je pourrais très bien finir ma vie toute seule ! Pensée bien pessimiste pour une jeune femme de 17 ans !

Une fois le repas finit, nous nous levâmes pour rentrer dans notre Salle Commune : la Tour Griffondor. Nous retrouvâmes avec délectation nos fauteuils dans un coin de la pièce qui nous permettaient d'observer à loisir les autres sans qu'ils ne remarquent notre présence. Nous avions ainsi vu des couples se former et se défaire. Des trahisons et des amitiés naissantes, de vrais trésors…

Il semblait acquis pour Manu et moi que Claire serait la troisième de notre couple. Elle était fraîche et amicale. Son passé la rendait attendrissante et son présent adorable. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle deviendrait une véritable amie. Un soutien face à l'ennemi commun qui venait justement de se poster devant nous. Je me calais plus profondément dans mon fauteuil, comme pour y disparaître.

- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons été présentées, dit Pauline d'une voix qui se voulait chaleureuse.

Claire la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Visiblement elle ne savait comment se comporter, et surtout comment répondre à celle qui avait été son bourreau.

- Je m'appelle Pauline, continua-t-elle en ignorant le trouble de son interlocutrice. Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec ces deux là… Elles ont mauvaises réputations…

Je bondis de mon siège pour retenir Manu qui avait voulu se lever. Un coup de poing par jour me semblait suffisant. De plus, une heure de retenue à peine quelques heures après notre arrivée ferait du plus mauvais effet.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, murmura enfin Claire.

- Puis-je te demander de quel droit es tu venue directement t'asseoir à la table des Griffondor sans y être répartie ?

Le ton de Pauline ne laissait planer aucun doute, elle était agacée par l'attitude de la jeune fille devant elle. Elle devait penser qu'elle pourrait se l'approprier comme nouvelle amie, ou plutôt comme nouveau clone…

- Claire Aubscour.

Un silence se fit. Je remarquais finalement que tout le monde avait écouté la conversation, même les Maraudeurs qui nous fixaient du coin opposé de la pièce. Je déglutis, impatiente de savoir la suite. Pendant un moment je pensai que Pauline avait oublié tout de cette histoire. Du harcèlement psychologique qu'elle lui avait fait subir jusqu'aux vacances d'été mais le sourire démoniaque qui se dessinait sur son visage, m'enleva tout doute.

- Mais oui ! Je me souviens de toi ! Tu étais celle qui avait un gros béguin pour…

Okay, je n'aurais jamais du faire cela. J'aurais du me maîtriser comme je savais si bien le faire. J'aurais dû lui demander de se taire ou tout simplement laisser Claire régler tout cela. Mais j'avais vu du coin de l'œil qu'elle avait blanchi, que toute cette affaire la touchait encore aujourd'hui…

Mais Manu avait raison : ça faisait un bien fou ! Quel dommage que les préfets aient été présents… Une heure de retenue pour avoir giflé Pauline, voilà quelque chose que je trouvais bien injuste. Mais au moins les choses étaient claires, la guerre avec Pauline était déclarée.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la salle commune était quasiment déserte, Manu chantait encore mes louanges tandis que Claire se contorsionnait les mains avec applications. Je les lui pris entre les miennes pour la faire arrêter ce qui eut pour effet de la sortir de son silence.

- Je ne sais pas si je supporterais qu'elle continue comme en quatrième année…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Cette année, tu ne seras pas seule. Ca fera une énorme différence, répondit Manu.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais toujours amoureuse de Lupin, tentais je.

Elle me fixa un long moment avant de répondre avec une sincérité qui me sidéra au moins autant que ses propos.

- Au contraire, je pense l'être encore…

Elle l'avait murmuré en jetant un petit regard par-dessus son épaule pour l'observer lisant tranquillement un livre dans un des canapés que les Maraudeurs s'étaient réservé. A priori, ses amis avaient déjà rejoint leur dortoir, certainement pour y préparer la prochaine blague à l'encontre des Serpentard. Une fois le choc d'une telle révélation absorbé, j'éclatais d'un rire nerveux.

- Entre Manu et toi, je vais être bien entourée alors !

Je sentis quelqu'un me mettre une pichenette derrière le crâne. Manu n'appréciait pas que je parle de ses 'sentiments' vis-à-vis de Black de cette façon. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que son 'aversion' soit comparée à un sentiment amoureux, refoulé ou pas. Ou peut être ne voulait elle pas que Claire le sache.

- Tu… Toi aussi… Remus…

- Non ! Répondit Manu en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

- Elle, c'est Black, susurrais-je.

- Lily Evans ! Tu vas me le payer !

Je lui accordais le sourire le plus grand. J'étais fière de moi. Claire avait retrouvé sa gaieté et Manu m'aidait… sans le savoir. Finalement une heure de retenue, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Surtout que je ne recevrais pas de Beuglante vu que mes parents étaient moldus ! A l'inverse de Manu qui l'an dernier en avait reçu une bien rouge…

- Excusez moi.

Nous retournâmes d'un seul bloc vers cette voix pour découvrir Remus Lupin qui nous regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre, tout à l'heure, qui tu étais…

Claire rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et menaçait de prendre feu, tandis que le Maraudeur, inconscient de tout ce que sa présence pouvait réveiller dans l'esprit de ma nouvelle amie, continuait.

- Je suis content de voir que tu as eu le courage de revenir affronter Pauline. J'espère qu'ainsi tu garderas un meilleur souvenir de Poudlard.

Je tapotais la main de Claire pour l'inciter à lui répondre quelque chose, puis je la bousculais un peu mais rien n'y faisait, elle semblait totalement statufiée.

- Merci, réussit-elle finalement à articuler.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de partir vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons. L'année promettait d'être riche en événement vu la première soirée au château !

- C'est officiel ! Tu es toujours sous le charme de Lupin, déclara Manu une main sur le cœur.

- Je suis vraiment bien entourée, m'écriais je une main sur le front.

Nous rîmes de tout cela avant d'aller nous coucher. Claire avait été installée dans notre dortoir. Celui la même que nous partagions avec deux clones de Pauline. Encore une chance que ce ne soit pas avec cette peste en personne. Malheureusement ses deux 'copines' n'avaient rien à lui envier quand elles avaient décidé de faire de notre vie un enfer.

Nous nous couchâmes rapidement mais je ne trouvai pas immédiatement le sommeil. Le retour à Poudlard cette année était des plus mouvementé. D'habitude les hostilités ne commençaient pas sur le quai de Londres mais attendaient que nous soyons dans la Tour des Griffondor. La présence de claire à nos cotés allait avoir beaucoup de conséquences et la résolution de Manu de prendre les choses du bon coté semblait compromise avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé…

Je me tournais sur le flanc. Le livre que j'avais gagné à ce concours me servira peut être finalement. A défaut d'y mettre mes pensées les plus intimes, je pourrais y relater tout ce que nous allions vivre. Après tout dans quelques années, peut être apprécierais je de relire tout cela… Je m'endormis sur cette pensée, épuisée.

La première semaine se passa sans fait notable. Les cours avaient repris avec intensité et un rythme d'enfer. Les blagues des Maraudeurs s'enchaînaient et les Serpentard rouspétaient tout autant. Les professeurs grinçaient des dents devant tout cela mais n'arrivaient pas à les prendre sur le fait et personne n'était assez fou pour les dénoncer.

Avec Claire et Manu, nous n'avions pas tous nos cours en commun. J'avais par exemple abandonné l'Etude des Moldus et elles avaient abandonné l'Histoire de la Magie bien que là tout de suite, j'aurais aimé avoir suivi leur exemple.

Le professeur Binns était un fantôme qui n'avait jamais réalisé être mort en cours. Il continuait donc à rabâcher d'un ton monotone des dates et des noms qui ne seraient en aucun cas utile plus tard mais qui me permettait d'en apprendre sur le monde magique.

Cela expliquait vaguement les relations entre les différentes sociétés qui constituaient le monde magique, comme les centaures, les gobelins et les sorciers. Bien que sur ces derniers, il y avait énormément de choses à dire. Tout d'abord sur cette loi ancestrale qui interdisait les mariages entre Sang Pur et Nés Moldu. Elle avait été abolie quelques décennies plus tôt mais certaines familles gardaient cette règle à l'esprit.

La fin du cours sonna enfin et je rangeais mes affaires le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre Manu et Claire dans la grande Salle, pour déjeuner toutes les trois. Je me postais à l'entrée pour les attendre tout en lisant mes notes pour mon prochain cours.

J'étais tellement absorbée par ma lecture que je n'avais pas relevé la tête en entendant des bruits de course venant dans ma direction. Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas pour moi mais j'aurais sans doute mieux fait. Je me sentis brusquement rejetée en arrière alors que de la boue me recouvrait quasiment totalement.

J'ouvris les yeux, furieuse, pour voir les Maraudeurs et un Serpentard qui me fixaient. Ce dernier éclata de rire avant de s'enfuir tandis que les premiers restaient sans réaction.

- Mais ça ne va pas dans votre tête, bande de malades !

Je tournais la tête pour voir Claire et Manu courir dans ma direction. Cette dernière était hors d'elle. Elle tremblait par l'énervement et s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi nombreux, je pense que le responsable du sort qui m'avait atteint, aurait été amoché…

- Déjà qu'on supporte vos blagues débiles à longueur de journée, ce n'est pas pour en plus recevoir vos sorts !

- Hé ! Tu sais à qui tu parles ?!

Sirius Black avait été le premier à sortir de sa transe. Il jaugeait du regard Manu qui se tenait devant lui les poings sur les hanches, pendant que Claire m'aidait à enlever la boue de devant mes yeux, mon nez et ma bouche.

- A un crétin sans cervelle !

Je réprimais un petit cri. Elle était en train de leur déclarer la guerre et ça, c'était pas bon, pas bon du tout !

- Qui tu es pour te permettre…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Enfin pas à haute voix. Claire lui avait envoyé un sort pour le faire taire. Les Maraudeurs avaient alors relevé leurs baguettes dans sa direction. La situation était de plus en plus explosive et je n'étais pas sure de vouloir la calmer. Après tout, j'allais devoir sauter le repas pour tenter d'enlever tout cela et l'idée ne me réjouissait pas.

- Excuses acceptées, Black, dit Manu entre deux rires.

- Il ne s'est pas excusé, tonna Potter. Quant à toi, tu vas voir qu'on ne lance pas un sort à un Maraudeur sans en payer le prix.

- Ah oui ? Et que vas-tu faire ?

Je regardais Claire, incrédule. Je ne la savais pas suicidaire. Elle nous enfonçait dans les problèmes la tête la première avec ce genre de phrase ! Je soupirais avant de partir vers mon dortoir. Je devais me rendre présentable avant le cours suivant et ce n'est pas en observant mes amies déclarer la guerre que ce sera fait.

Quand je ressortis de la salle de bain, fraîchement douchée et proprement habillée, je découvris mes deux amies assises sur mon lit silencieusement.

- Vous venez de réaliser ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je viens de lancer un sort à un des meilleurs amis de Remus… fut la seule réponse que j'obtins.

Je commençais à grignoter ce qu'elles m'avaient apporté quand Manu prit la parole.

- C'est la première fois que je lui parle…

- Parler ? Dis je la bouche pleine.

Elle se retourna vers moi.

- Lily, je viens d'engueuler Sirius Black !

Je hochais la tête avec un sourire piteux.

- Euh non, pas exactement, ajouta Claire. Tu l'as dénoncé à MacGonnagal…

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. En plus d'avoir tenu tête au quatuor le plus en vogue de Poudlard, elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent que d'aller cafter ! Cette année était décidément mal partie !

En partant en cours, j'étais toujours songeuse. Comment allaient ils réagir après ce genre de chose ? Parce qu'il fallait bien le dire, Manu était la première à oser les dénoncer. Il n'y avait pas de précédents et ils allaient sans doute vouloir en faire un exemple.

Je me raidis. Et leurs groupies ? Elles étaient hystériques dès qu'elles en voyaient un… Mais là… Feraient elles venger leur Maraudeur préféré et s'en prendre à Manu ? Ou encore à Claire ? Ou même à moi ?

- Alors Evans, il parait que tu t'ais fait un masque de boue ?

Je repris mon chemin tout en tachant de ne pas lui répondre. Je devais rester calme et surtout ne plus me faire remarquer pour la journée. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur Pauline qui me suivait… Et pour cause, nous avions le même cours !

- Tu sais, rien ne peut effacer les horreurs que tu as sur le visage !

Je grognais légèrement en entrant dans la salle. Mes tâches de rousseur ! Voilà qu'elle n'hésitait pas à m'attaquer là-dessus ! Tout cela parce qu'elle m'avait surprise un soir, confiant à Manu à quel point je les détestais.

- La seule chose que tu pourrais faire avec succès, c'est changer cette vilaine couleur de cheveux !

Je serrais le poing à m'en faire entrer les ongles dans la peau. Le professeur n'étant malheureusement pas arrivé, j'allais devoir supporter cela encore quelques minutes…

- Au final, Evans, tu devrais te faire à l'idée d'être moche.

Je laissais échapper un soupir. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris que je ne me préoccupais pas de mon aspect extérieur. Enfin du strict minimum. Contrairement à elle, je ne me maquillais pas, je ne passais pas des heures dans la salle de bain et me casser un ongle n'enclenchait pas une crise de larmes.

- Et puis, tu devrais dire aux deux laiderons qui te servent de copines que les Maraudeurs n'ont pas apprécié…

Comme si j'avais besoin qu'elle me le dise ?! Elle pensait réellement que je pensais qu'ils allaient prendre ça avec philosophie ?!

- Pauline, commençais je, je suis déjà au courant de tout cela… Alors si tu voulais aller pomper l'air de quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise que je lui réponde ainsi. Mon ton avait été sans aucun sentiment ni émotion. J'avais exprimé une banalité qui l'avait réduite au silence. Ou presque… L'arrivée du professeur la stoppa dans son élan.

Et un autre calvaire commença. Je n'étais pas faite pour les études. Ou tout du moins pas pour le genre d'études qui vous forçaient à rester enfermé toute la journée derrière un pupitre à écouter quelqu'un débiter des informations dans lesquelles il ne croit pas, ou plus, je ne sais pas.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je saluais la fin de la journée d'un grand sourire en me laissant tomber dans un canapé de la salle commune.

- Pfiou ! Dix jours que nous sommes revenues ici, et je compte déjà les jours qui me séparent des vacances, s'écria Manu.

- Et moi, je commence à douter. J'aurais finalement peut être pas du revenir, déclara Claire.

Je les regardais avec un sourire ému. J'adorais ces filles. Même Claire que je connaissais depuis peu, était essentielle. Je leur racontais l'acharnement de Pauline à mon égard avant de les écouter m'expliquer comment elles avaient éviter les Maraudeurs jusque là.

Ce fut bien évidemment à ce moment là, que le portrait s'ouvrit devant eux. Remus et Peter avançaient en première ligne tandis que les deux riaient deux pas derrière. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils parlaient d'une future blague. Je me tournais vers mes deux amies qui blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Elles avaient eu à priori la même idée que moi…

La prochaine blague leur serait sans doute possible réservée et non à un Serpentard comme il en est d'habitude. Je tentais de rentrer dans mon fauteuil pour qu'ils ne me voient pas. Ce qui échoua, du moins en partie puisqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant nous.

- Alors les filles, prêtes à vous excuser pour ce matin ? Demanda Potter.

Je souriais légèrement. Elles avaient là l'occasion parfaite pour que l'histoire n'aille pas plus loin. Je les regardais avec un zeste d'espoir mais…

- Nous excuser ? Hurla Manu ? N'importe quoi, Potter !

Je me claquais le front de la main devant la stupidité de mon amie. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas faire taire son orgueil ?! Il suffisait qu'elle prononce quelques mots et c'en était fini ! Il ne lui demandait même pas d'y croire ! Juste de le dire !

- Tu te rends compte que nous allons faire de vos vies à toutes les deux un enfer tant que vous ne l'aurez pas fait ? Ajouta Black avec un sourire.

Deux ? Donc je ne risquais rien ?! Cool ! Euh pas très sympa pour mes deux amies mais… Cool. Elles hochèrent la tête le menton bien en avant, plein de défi. Je soupirais en me levant pour me rendre à ma retenue. Je passais une heure à astiquer une salle remplie de trophées de Quidditch en compagnie d'un sombre abruti qui ne m'adressa pas même un regard.

Malgré la fatigue que j'avais accumulée dans la semaine et surtout dans la soirée, je ne parvins à m'endormir qu'après avoir noté quelques mots dans mon livre. Oui, j'allais décrire ma dernière année à Poudlard pour que mes enfants puissent la lire quand leur tour sera venu.

_J'ouvris les yeux doucement profitant des rayons du soleil que je sentais chauffer ma peau. Une odeur de verdure me chatouillait les narine et je n'eus pas de doute quand au lieu où je me trouvais. J'étais assurément allongée sur une couverture qui sentait délicieusement bon, dans un jardin qui devait avoir quantité de fleurs tant les parfums étaient forts._

_Le parc qui s'offrit à ma vue était un véritable arc en ciel de couleurs. Les oiseaux flânaient dans le ciel. Mon humeur se fit légère comme une plume, romantique à souhait j'avais l'impression d'être dans mon livre préféré… Orgueil et Préjugés._

_- Miss Evans ! Miss Evans !_

_Je vis un homme d'un certain âge et avec la bedaine conséquente, presser le pas dans ma direction. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et me parla avec un respect auquel je n'étais pas habituée._

_- Votre mère vous demande._

_- En quoi ? Demandais je._

_- Il y a en ville un nouvel arrivant qu'elle compte vous présenter._

_Je fronçais les sourcils devant l'impudence de ma mère. Les règles de la bonne société étaient pourtant très strictes. Son père devait être le premier à rencontrer cet homme et lui seul pouvait m'introduire auprès de lui…_

_- Votre père est là lui aussi…_

_Je me détendis instantanément. En le suivant, je remarquais la taille gigantesque du jardin, mais aussi de la demeure vers laquelle nous nous dirigions. Je le suivis sans commentaire mais réjouie de ce rêve où ma condition sociale était si éloignée de celle que j'avais réellement._

_J'entrais dans le salon pour y trouver mes parents en pleine conversation avec un homme dont je ne voyais que le dessus du crâne. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je connaissais cette voix, et pour sure, elle n'avait rien à faire dans un rêve aussi agréable._

_- Oh ma chérie, tu es enfin là, s'écria doucement mon père en venant à ma rencontre._

_Il me baisa le front dans un geste que je trouvais d'ordinaire attendrissant mais qui en ce moment ne me fit aucun effet tant la présence de Sirius Black dans ce salon m'interpellait._

_- Laisse moi te présenter Lord Black. Il vient de s'installer dans la vieille maison que sa famille entretient depuis des années sans pour autant y venir._

_Il y eut un échange de sourire entre les deux hommes avant que mon père ne reprenne les civilités._

_- Lord, voici ma fille, Lily. Elle est notre unique joyau et se montre une jeune femme fort intelligente à ma plus grande joie._

_Je rougis du compliment, ne sachant pas trop où tout cela menait._

_- J'en ai beaucoup entendu parler, de son esprit vif, mais aussi de sa beauté. Vous êtes l'être le plus populaire du moment dans les salons mondains sans que vous n'y soyez apparue une seule fois._

_Populaire ? Moi, populaire ? Ce rêve était définitivement bien loin de ma vie… Je les laissais discuter gaiement des derniers événements de notre village, de tout ce que le Lord avait besoin de savoir avant de s'installer dans notre région._

_Je m'éclipsais à la fin du dîner, prétextant une insolation mais ce ne fut pas assez pour ma mère puisque, à peine Black parti, elle monta me rejoindre._

_- Ma chérie, je suis si excitée !_

_- De quoi, mère ?_

_- Lord Black va organiser d'ici un mois un grand bal dans sa demeure et il souhaiterait nous y inviter ! Votre père a répondu favorablement et a même précisé que vous feriez votre première apparition dans le monde._

_Je lui souris avec tendresse. Un bal. J'allais aller à un bal du siècle dernier… Quel dommage que Sirius Black fasse parti du tableau !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci Littlesexy pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.  
Comme pour Ce Soir Là, vous pouvez retrouvez la suite sur le blog, même durant mon absence...  
E**

Je fus violemment secouée sur mon lit.

- Lily !!! Réveille toi, on va être en retard !

Je grognais. Mon rêve… Je n'avais pu participer à ce bal… Je n'avais pas dansé sur ses musiques d'une autre époque, ni enfilé une robe élégante… Je ronchonnais toujours en atteignant la grande Salle où le petit déjeuner n'attendait plus que nous… Ou presque.

Nous nous faufilâmes discrètement jusqu'à des places libres afin de ne pas être repérées par les Maraudeurs. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Sirius Black pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi j'avais rêvé de lui. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à mes yeux et le pire était que Manu avait flashé sur lui… Je ne pouvais pas avoir flashé moi aussi sur lui ?!

Mais alors comment expliquer sa présence dans mon rêve ? Je grignotais ma tartine d'un air absent. A vrai dire, il correspondait parfaitement au personnage. Son arrogance, sa noblesse… Oui, mais il y avait dans l'école d'autres garçons qui auraient pu tout aussi bien remplir le rôle.

Je parcourais des yeux les visages encore endormis des autres étudiants. Pourquoi pas lui, ce Amos Diggory ? Il était séduisant et gentil… Peut être même trop gentil. Il n'avait pas ce coté canaille que j'avais imaginé dans le personnage de Lord Black… Je continuais l'inspection mais à chaque fois il manquait ce petit quelque chose. Non malheureusement le Maraudeur était parfait pour le rôle.

- Lily ? A quoi penses tu ?

Je sursautais.

- Oh, à un rêve que je faisais ce matin avant que Manu ne me réveille…

- Et il était si bien que là tout de suite tu ne nous écoutais pas, déclara Manu faussement vexée.

- Oui, dis je avec un sourire. Mais c'est juste le choix d'un personnage qui me semble étrange mais bon…

En la voyant prête à me poser une question je réalisais que j'avais peut être trop parlé. Elle n'apprécierait pas que je rêve de Black et surtout en ces termes… Je me levais précipitamment mettant fin à la conversation, au moins pour le moment. J'aurais ainsi quelques heures de répit avant que le sujet ne revienne entre nous.

Pendant les quatre jours qui suivirent, elles eurent l'espoir que les Maraudeurs les avaient oublié malheureusement le midi du quatrième jour, quand je les retrouvais devant la Grande Salle, je pus voir qu'il n'en étais rien…

Contrairement à l'habitude, j'étais en retard. Le professeur m'avait retenu pour me parler d'un de mes devoirs et du coup c'était tout d'abord un gros rassemblement que j'avais vu. Puis en m'approchant, j'avais vu Claire et Manu dans des tenues bizarres. Elles étaient statufiées et seuls leurs yeux pouvaient bouger. Je dispersais les étudiants du mieux possible et me retournais vers elle pour exploser de rire.

Sur le devant de leur tee shirt, une inscription clignotait : 'Ne sais pas tenir sa langue'. S'ils savaient à quel point c'était faux ! Ou vrai… Tout dépendait de quoi il était question. Elles pouvaient toutes les deux garder un secret, mais elles étaient spontanées… D'où leur problème avec les quatre crétins…

Je tentais quelques sorts pour les sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Et quand ce fut chose faite, j'eus le regret de penser que je n'aurais pas du enlever tout de suite le bâillon.

- Je vais leur faire payer ça !!! Hurla Manu.

- Et ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider, ajouta Claire sur le même ton.

Elles avaient encore les cheveux en pétard et leur tenue bigarrée. Elles me firent penser à des clowns, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire pouffer. Grossière erreur !

- Et toi ?! Tu ne pourrais pas être solidaire ?! Demanda Manu.

- Ah non ! Moi ils me laissent tranquille, et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça change !

Elle grogna, avant de partir d'un pas raide vers la Tour Griffondor, suivie de Claire. Les prochains jours promettaient… Tel que c'était parti, ces deux là allaient se venger et… Bah la petite guerre avec les Maraudeurs ne faisait que commencer.

A la table du déjeuner, je pris le nécessaire pour manger, tout en écoutant d'une oreille les quatre se vanter de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu et certainement du être solidaire mais mon anonymat me plaisait et j'étais pacifique. Je gloussais m'attirant le regard des Maraudeurs. Je partis aussitôt dans mon dortoir, les bras chargés. Pacifique alors que dès le premier jour j'avais eu une retenue pour avoir frappé Pauline…

L'après midi se passa laborieusement comme à son habitude, entre cours et devoirs à la bibliothèque. Je travaillais tant que je pouvais mais sans pour autant me forcer, à quoi bon. Ce fut à la table du dîner, quand le directeur se leva pour prendre la parole, que je vis enfin la possibilité que ma routine vole en éclat.

Un bal. Pour Halloween, les préfets avaient prévu un bal masqué… Je le consignais le soir dans mon livre. Juste après avoir décrit la mauvaise farce du midi…

_Un bruissement d'étoffe autour de moi me fait ouvrir les yeux. La première chose que je vois est mon reflet dans un miroir. Je porte une de ces robes de bal du siècle dernier ! Se pourrait il que je sois de retour dans mon rêve ?!_

_- Ma chérie, tu vas être merveilleuse ce soir au bal, roucoula ma mère. Comme je l'étais à ton age._

_J'esquissais un sourire en regardant son reflet à mes cotés. Nous étions si différentes toutes les deux. Tout d'abord par ses cheveux blonds qui viraient vers le blanc, puis ses yeux bruns. Je tenais mes yeux verts de mon père et la couleur de mes cheveux de mes aïeuls… J'étais l'opposé de ma mère en étant menue, mais j'étais son égal par la réputation que j'avais au sein de la société anglaise…_

_Je soupirais d'aise. Ce soir, j'allais assister à un vrai bal. Comme celui décrit dans mon livre… Sauf que là je le vivrais en temps réel !_

_- Que se passe t il, Lily ? Me demanda mon père dans la calèche qui nous menait au Manoir Black._

_- Je suis soucieuse. J'espère ne pas vous faire honte ce soir…_

_Je me sentais si timide, si gauche… Pourtant je n'avais aucune raison à cela. Je me savais dans un rêve… Il m'était donc possible de faire ce que je voulais sans crainte de voir cela entacher par la lumière du jour ou le fiel de Pauline…_

_Je me statufiais en la remarquant justement de l'autre coté du couloir. Que faisait elle là ? Après Black, il fallait que je rêve de cette… Je maugréais face à l'acharnement de ce rêve à introduire des gens insupportables._

_- Puis je vous aider, Miss Evans ? Susurra une voix près de mon oreille._

_Je me retournais pour trouver Lord Black un peu trop proche de moi à mon goût. Je reculais d'un pas, tout en rougissant._

_- Je crains bien que non, Lord._

_Il pencha la tête de coté avant de me présenter son bras. Je le saisis avec timidité avant de le suivre vers une salle bien plus grande où la musique retentissait et couvrait le bruit des conversations. J'observais les danseurs sur la piste, m'amusant des pas qu'ils faisaient avec un synchronisme plus qu'imparfait._

_- Souhaiteriez vous danser ?_

_- Je…_

_Je n'eus pas l'occasion de finir ma phrase que Pauline qui semblait nous avoir suivi nous interrompit avec toute l'audace qu'elle pouvait avoir._

_- Lord Black ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !_

_Ce dernier lui dédia un sourire gêné, avant de se retourner vers moi. Attendait il quelque chose de particulier de ma part ? Puis un éclair de lucidité se fit dans mon esprit. Il ne la connaissait pas ou elle ne lui avait pas été présentée dans les règles…_

_Il était hors de question que je la lui présente ! Je restais donc immobile et surtout silencieuse tandis qu'elle tentait de se dépêtrer de sa maladresse. Consciente d'importuner plus qu'autre chose, elle battit rapidement retraite et s'en alla rejoindre ses parents qui discutaient avec le commandant de la garnison la plus proche._

_- M'accorderiez vous cette danse ?_

_Je hochais la tête avant de le suivre sur la piste. Il était un excellent danseur et pour mon plus grand plaisir un merveilleux interlocuteur. Contrairement aux autres hommes, il me parlait avec franchise et sincérité de sujets qui habituellement étaient tabous devant une femme._

_Mon père, vers la fin de la soirée, vint l'accaparer pour parler d'affaires et j'en profitais pour sortir prendre l'air. Je regardais les étoiles dans le ciel avant de découvrir sur un banc près de l'étang la forme d'une femme assise. Je m'approchais sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas déranger le calme de la soirée._

_Manu ! Enfin un visage qu'il me faisait plaisir à voir dans ce rêve ! Je pris place à ses coté mais mon sourire se fana instantanément. Elle pleurait en silence tout en tordant un mouchoir dans ses mains._

_- Puis je vous aider ? Demandais je._

_- Non, je ne suis qu'une imbécile et ça, même avec la meilleure volonté au monde, vous ne pourriez rien y changer._

_- Vous n'êtes pas forcément si bête, si vous avez conscience d'avoir fait quelque chose d'irréfléchi…_

_Elle se tamponna les yeux avant de se tourner entièrement vers moi._

_- Lord Black n'est pas ce que vous pensez… Il vous séduira puis passera à la suivante…_

_Je me raidis._

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser séduire ! M'écriais-je._

_- Moi aussi, je le disais…_

Grrrrrrrrrr Maudit réveil !!! J'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi la Manu de mon rêve détestait à ce point Sirius Black !!! Qu'avait il donc bien pu lui faire ? Je fixais le plafond de mon lit, attendant un indice comme quoi la salle de bain était libre…

Même sous la douche, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à tout cela. Il était tout de même étrange que je continue un rêve commencé quelques jours avant… A moins que je n'en ai fait toutes les nuits mais sans m'en souvenir… Ca, je n'avais pas vraiment moyen de le savoir !

- Tu es prête, Claire ?

- Prête pour quoi ? Demanda Pauline hargneusement. Ce n'est pas comme si un garçon pouvait s'intéresser à elle !

Je vis mon amie serrer les mâchoires. Je lui saisis le bras pour la tirer à l'extérieur avant que tout cela ne vire au drame. Manu nous suivit quelques pas derrière, perdue dans ses pensées. Qu'elle ne partagea avec nous qu'une fois installée devant son petit déjeuner.

- Les filles, j'ai eu une idée !

- Jusque là, rien de bien neuf… répliquais-je en mordant dans un croissant.

- On va attaquer les Maraudeurs dans ce qu'ils ont de plus sacré !

- Oula ! Dis je en levant en me rejetant en arrière. Tu ne me comptes pas là dedans ! Moi, j'arbitre, rien d'autre !

Elle me jeta un œil noir mais continua sur sa lancée.

- J'ai entendu hier soir que Potter et Black avaient rendez vous ce soir…

- Et ?

- On va se débrouiller pour qu'ils ratent…

Elle avait maintenant un sourire démoniaque qui n'augurait rien de bon… A priori, elle avait déjà des idées pour faire échouer leur rendez vous. Je regardais dans la direction des Maraudeurs qui étaient encore ignorant de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Toute la journée il ne fut question que de la vengeance du soir. Aucun autre sujet ne supportait la comparaison à tel point que je prétextais de devoirs pour m'isoler dans la bibliothèque. J'y vis Remus et Peter qui travaillaient à une table un peu plus loin de moi. Ils ne me remarquèrent pas alors que nous n'étions que trois.

Je perçus quelques bribes de leur conversation qui tournait sur les filles. Je tendis l'oreille, curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils allaient dire.

- Dis Remus, tu crois que les deux furies vont céder ?

- Pourquoi demandes tu cela, Peter ?

Je plongeais ma tête dans mes bouquins tout en me concentrant plus sur ce qu'ils disaient.

- Parce que cette Emmanuelle ne semble pas être très conciliante…

Remus hocha la tête, visiblement en accord avec ce que son ami disait.

- Quant à Claire, ajouta Peter, elle est totalement différente de l'idée que j'avais d'elle…

- Il est vrai qu'elle est moins effacée qu'il y a deux ans. Elle a plus de caractère…

Je souris. Remus avait l'air d'admirer mon amie. Elle sera ravie de l'apprendre !!!

- Mais James et Sirius n'admettront jamais de perdre devant deux filles ! Conclue Peter.

- Nous allons bien voir. Peut être que ces deux têtes de pioches pourraient ouvrir les yeux !

- …

- Après tout, ils auraient du s'excuser auprès de cette fille !

Remus Lupin n'était pas si bête que cela finalement… Même Peter me semblait plus réfléchi…

- Le problème est que nous ne savons même pas qui se cachait derrière toute cette boue.

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire gêné. S'ils savaient que je me trouvais qu'à quelques mètres d'eux… Mais non, ils ne me voyaient pas… Je me demandais brusquement pourquoi personne ne remarquait ma présence. D'accord je n'aimais pas mettre en avant mais de là à ne pas me reconnaître.

Je dois dire que cette pensée était très peu réconfortante, sans vouloir être très populaire j'aurais aimé ne pas faire parti des murs… Je tournais à l'angle d'un couloir pour entrer de plein fouet dans quelqu'un qui venait en sens inverse. J'atterris sur les fesses, laissant mes livres s'envoler et tomber sur le sol. James Potter ne s'arrêta pourtant pas, continuant à marcher, furieux.

Je me relevais, ramassant mes affaires. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. J'étais si invisible que me faire tomber ne posait aucun problème. J'aurais pu être blessée que personne n'aurait rien fait ! Je continuais vers la salle commune, maudissant tout le monde.

Une fois le portrait de la Grosse Dame ouvert, je découvris quelques étudiants mais surtout mes deux amies qui m'attendaient visiblement impatientes que je les rejoigne. Elles au moins m'auraient aidé… Après tout, cela était bien suffisant, non ?

- Que s'est il passé, Lily ?

- Potter vient de me faire tomber et à continuer comme si de rien était… Personne dans ce château ne semble savoir que j'existe et j'en ai ras le bol !

Claire se mit à mes cotés et me frotta le dos vigoureusement.

- Nous, on sait que tu existes… C'est déjà ça, non ?

Je lui souris avant de lui répéter la conversation que j'avais surprise à la bibliothèque. Je la résumais du mieux que je pus car je voyais qu'elles avaient de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de parler.

- Et vous, les filles, votre soirée ?

- Je me suis occupée de Black, dit fièrement Manu.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Il avait rendez vous avec une sixième année dans une salle de cours désaffectée du troisième étage. Je les ai suivis et j'ai pu moi aussi participer…

Elle avait le regard dans le vague, comme si elle revivait ce moment précis. Je me doutais que cela n'avait pas du être une partie de plaisir. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui et le voyait flirtant avec une autre… Le bon coté étant qu'elle était là pour que ça échoue…

- A chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, il se prenait des petites décharges électriques et quand lui, la touchait elle le giflait…

- Comme as-tu fait pour cela ?

- Tu n'as pas utilisé un Impardonnable, tout de même ?! M'écriais je.

- Non, j'ai été plus maligne.

Son sourire n'augurait rien de bon…

- Dès qu'il la touchait, il disait une vulgarité digne de mon oncle Théodus. Chose qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout !

Nous nous esclaffâmes devant l'image mentale d'un Black se tenant la joue tout en essayant de comprendre d'où lui venait tout cela.

- Son rendez vous a donc bien vite tourné au fiasco…

- Et toi, Claire ? Qu'as-tu fait pour mettre Potter autant en colère ?

Elle me sourie timidement. La rougeur sur ses joues m'inquiéta tout particulièrement.

- Oh, pour ma part j'ai attendu qu'ils en soient à un stade plus avancé…

- Comment ça ? Demanda Manu.

- Bah disons qu'un petit sort d'impuissance a du le toucher à son insu…

J'ouvris la bouche toute grande. Le macho de Poudlard venait d'être touché dans son ego ! Je n'étais finalement pas si étonnée qu'il ne se soit pas arrêté pour m'aider. Déjà qu'en temps normal il se croit supérieur, mais après ce genre de défaillance…

- Et dès que son rendez vous ouvrait la bouche… C'était pour l'enfoncer encore plus… Et là, j'ai rien eu à faire !

Je repoussais mes cheveux en arrière avant de placer une de mes mains devant ma bouche. Voilà deux des Maraudeurs rudement punis… Remus avait raison de se méfier de ces deux là…

Elles se levèrent avec la ferme intention d'aller se coucher. Je m'attardais un peu pour récupérer toutes mes affaires quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame laissa passer les Maraudeurs au grand complet.

- Vous deux ! Restez là ! On a à vous parler ! Cria Sirius dès qu'il les vit.

Je m'assis dans le canapé pour ne pas louper l'affrontement qui allait avoir lieu sans montrer que je les connaissais. Là tout de suite, mon anonymat me plaisait énormément !

- Que veux tu, Black ? répondit Manu en feignant de bailler.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement cherchant de l'appui auprès de ses amis. A moins qu'il n'eut un doute quant à la participation de Manu et Claire dans leur soirée catastrophique.

- Alors, tu parles ? S'impatienta Claire.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de votre soirée ? Demanda Potter.

- En quoi cela vous regarde ?

- …

- Quoi Potter ? Une petite panne… D'inspiration ? Siffla Claire.

- Ils ont peut être besoin d'un petit coup de jus, ajouta Manu avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Je souriais maintenant largement devant la déconvenue des deux jeunes hommes. Ils me paraissaient sympathiques tout d'un coup… Bien que leur vengeance se chargerait de me faire changer d'avis ! Une fois, tout le monde parti, je montais dans mon dortoir pour trouver les filles commentant leur bref échange. Elles n'étaient pas dupes, la prochaine farce des Maraudeurs ne serait pas tendre…

Je m'empressais de noter dans mon livre tous les nouveaux événements de la journée avant de m'endormir d'un sommeil de plomb.

_Je levai les yeux de mon livre pour découvrir devant moi le Manoir où je vivais dans mes rêves. J'étais de retour au siècle dernier, parmi des gens qui avaient les mêmes caractères que les vrais mais dans un univers totalement différent. Je fermai mon livre pour inspirer un grand coup. Je pouvais voir le soleil bas à l'horizon et je décrétai qu'une petite promenade avant le souper me ferait le plus grand bien._

_J'aimais réellement beaucoup l'atmosphère de ces rêves. Elle était si apaisante et j'étais si loin de la Lily Evans de Poudlard. Ici les gens me saluait avec un sourire. Ils avaient toujours un mot pour moi. Quel dommage que je ne connaisse pas leur nom… Mais après tout, ce ne sont que des personnages fictifs, ils ne peuvent pas m'en vouloir…_

_Je baissais les yeux brusquement éblouie par un reflet. Je me penchais pour ramasser l'objet qui l'avait créé. Une montre à gousset. Je l'ouvris délicatement afin de savoir si elle fonctionnait toujours et si par chance, le nom du propriétaire figurait à l'intérieur. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir quoique ce soit que je me sentis brutalement projetée en arrière comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée._

_Là encore, je tombais à la renverse mais contrairement à la fois précédente mon 'agresseur' ne continua pas son chemin. Il s'agenouilla à ma hauteur._

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Je dévisageais James Potter. Il me parlait. J'existais pour lui… Je lui souris faiblement en hochant la tête surprise de la tournure que tout cela prenait._

_- Je suis désolé. J'ai perdu quelque chose, et j'étais si concentré que je ne vous ai pas vu…_

_Je fronçais les sourcils. Pas vu ?_

_- Ce n'est pas grave… J'ai l'habitude, dis je doucement._

_- Comment ça, 'l'habitude' ? Demanda-t-il en me proposant sa main pour me relever._

_Je la saisis hésitante. Dans le commun des mortels, ce genre de choses se fait. Mais ici, à cette époque… Un homme et une femme ne peuvent se toucher à moins d'être de la même famille… Et puis il me parlait… Alors que nous n'avions jamais été présentés !_

_- Oh c'est juste que cela n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, répondis je avec un sourire amer._

_- J'en suis désolé. Pourtant une aussi jolie jeune femme… Les hommes doivent faire très attention à ce que rien ne vous arrive._

_Je rougis du compliment, me sentant dans la peau d'une de ses cruches de groupie qui le suivait partout. Que m'arrivait il ? Pourquoi après Black, fallait il que Potter envahisse mon rêve ?_

_Je fis quelques pas mais ma cheville droite me faisait claudiquer._

_- Venez, allons nous asseoir un peu… Votre cheville a l'air blessée… Me permettez vous de regarder ?_

_J'ouvris des grands yeux, choquée par cette proposition pour le moins incongrue._

_- Nous n'avons même pas été présentés, répliquais je._

_- Vous avez raison. James Potter, pour vous servir._

_Il accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire qui dévoila des dents parfaites et une fossette. Ses yeux, bien que moqueurs, exprimaient surtout un mélange de sérieux et d'inquiétude._

_- Lily Evans, enchantée._

_- Puis je maintenant voir votre cheville ?_

_- Non, ce ne sera pas la peine._

_Je me sentais troublée par sa présence. Mes pensées se faisaient incohérentes. Je m'empressais de lui demander :_

_- Que recherchiez vous exactement ?_

_- Ma montre à gousset. Elle me vient de mon grand père… Je m'en voudrais énormément de l'avoir perdu._

_- Est-ce celle là ? _

_Je lui tendis la main contenant le trésor que j'avais ramassé juste avant de faire sa 'connaissance'. Je lus sur son visage du soulagement et il s'en saisit avec douceur me frôlant la paume du pouce._

_- Oui. Merci !_

_Je l'observais inspecter sa montre, un regard attendri. Il me semblait si loin du Potter de Poudlard. Quand nos yeux se croisèrent, j'esquissais un faible sourire auquel il répondit. Ma timidité revenait au galop et je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de situation. Je voulais trouver quelque chose à lui dire pour qu'il reste, pour le connaître mais la voix de mon père s'éleva._

_- Ah Lily ! Je t'ai cherché partout !_

_- Père ! J'étais partie me promener un peu quand j'ai rencontré Monsieur Potter._

_Je lus de la désapprobation dans son regard. Peut être n'avait il pas tort mais…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou  
Suis de retour !  
Comme je l'ai dit dans Ce soir là, après ces deux fics, je ne publierais plus sur FF pendant un certain moment...  
Mais ça continuera sur mon blog comme d'habitude.  
A bientôt  
E**

- Espèce de marmotte !!! Tu vas te réveiller ?!

Je grognais. Pourquoi fallait il toujours que mes rêves soient interrompus ?! Je pestais plus de nécessaire tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour la douche du matin qui ne me fit aucun bien. Je suivis mes deux amies tant bien que mal avant d'aller suivre des cours plus rébarbatifs les uns que les autres. Après le dernier de la journée, je restais à la bibliothèque afin de faire mes devoirs.

Je soupirais sur le chemin du retour à la salle Commune. Mon quotidien n'avait vraiment rien de palpitant et mes rêves occupaient de plus en plus mon esprit. J'étais tellement curieuse de savoir comment tout cela allait évoluer !

Plus je montais vers mon dortoir, plus des cris se faisaient entendre… Qu'avait il donc bien pu se passer pendant mon absence. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant sortir Pauline clairement heureuse. Mon estomac se contracta. Si elle était contente, c'était que quelque chose de grave avait du se produire !

J'étouffais un cri en voyant l'étendue des dégats.

- Par Merlin ! Qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux ? M'écriais je.

- Potter et Black !

Je grimaçais à l'évocation des deux Maraudeurs.

- Ils nous ont statufiés, coupé les cheveux et fait sécher le cours !!!

Je regardais Claire, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là. Mon instinct me souffla que ce n'était pas tout.

- Claire…

- Pettigrow et… Lupin étaient eux aussi de la partie.

Lupin… Voilà pourquoi elle paraissait si abattue. Se venger de Potter et Black ne lui causait aucun problème mais avec Remus…

- Que…

- A la sortie de notre premier cours, ils nous attendaient tous les quatre. Ils nous ont encerclé.

- Ils ont exigé qu'on s'excuse…

- Ce que vous n'avez pas fait, je suppose…

- Non !!! Tu ne voudrais tout de même qu'on flanche devant eux ?!

Si j'aurais bien aimé… juste pour retrouver la paix qui avait rythmé nos vies juste avant tout cela. D'un autre coté, je me plaignais du calme de celle-ci juste avant de savoir qu'ils avaient encore frappé.

- Non, Manu…

- Comme nous n'obéissions pas, ils nous ont stupéfixé…

Je vis les mâchoires de Claire trembler à l'évocation du souvenir. Je m'assis juste à coté d'elle, regardant rapidement l'état de ses cheveux. Je lui frottais le dos tandis que Manu reprenait.

- Black a fait apparaître des ciseaux et m'a coupé ma queue de cheval… Puis Potter a fait de même avec Claire…

Un sentiment de révolte m'envahit. De quel droit pouvaient ils faire cela ?! Ils… Je m'arrêtais. Elles les avaient frappés dans leur ego de macho… Ils s'en prenaient à leur féminité… Juste retour des choses…

Je fouillais dans mes affaires pour en sortir un magazine que j'avais lu durant l'été. A l'intérieur, ils montraient différentes coiffures possibles et je n'eus aucun mal à en trouver des courtes qui devraient convenir à mes deux amies.

En un tour de baguette, j'arrangeais l'affaire et fière du résultat, je déclarais d'une voix doucereuse.

- Ils ont voulu vous attaquer dans votre féminité les filles ! Montrez leur que même avec les cheveux courts une femme reste une femme !

Toutes les deux sceptiques sur le moment, elles se ruèrent sur leur garde robe pour en sortir leur plus belle robe et s'apprêtèrent sous mon oeil critique.

- Maintenant les filles, ravalez votre air bravache…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Manu.

- Parce que ce soir, il faut qu'ils comprennent qu'en plus d'être un ennemi à leur hauteur, vous êtes aussi des canons !

Je me sentais dans la peau du coach sportif avant un match clé. Mais là au lieu de leur dire de tout détruire sur leur passage, je voulais qu'au contraire elles montrent leur coté tendre…

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Claire ! Ce soir, tu montres à Lupin ce qu'il manque en participant stupidement à la vengeance de ses copains…

Je les avais laissé partir un peu en avant. Ainsi je pouvais voir la réaction des autres étudiants sur leur passage et je ne leur faisais pas honte… Elles m'avaient proposé de se joindre à ce défilé de mode, comme elles l'appelaient, mais j'avais fuit. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me remarque… Cela avait aussi motivé ma décision de rester en arrière.

Devant la porte de la Grande Salle, je les avais vu hésiter puis se reprendre. Elles n'avaient rien à perdre après tout. Je me plaçais près de la porte, cherchant les Maraudeurs.

Peter fut le premier à les voir, il tapa dans les cotes de Black qui se trouvait à coté de lui et par un enchaînement parfait les quatre suivirent la progression de mes amies qui tentaient de ne pas les regarder en retour.

Elles se séparèrent afin de passer de chaque coté de la table. Et il fut évident que tous les garçons les admiraient. Seul Potter avait rapidement détourné le regard. Par contre les trois autres bavaient presque devant le balancement sensuel des hanches de mes amies… Quel dommage que je n'ai pu filmer tout cela… Ou les prendre en photo.

Je quittais mon observatoire pour les rejoindre.

- Alors ? demanda Claire.

- Mission réussie. Enfin pour trois d'entre eux.

Elles me regardèrent fixement alors j'indiquais négligemment le comportement de Potter. Mais je les rassurais en marquant bien que les deux cibles principales avaient été touchées.

Je piquais mon morceau de viande, mettant un terme à la conversation… Ou presque. Elles étaient tellement excitées qu'elles ne cessèrent d'en parler tout en suggérant à mots couverts qu'elles devaient tout de même se venger pour cet après midi. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Tout cela n'était vraiment pas prêt de finir !

- Lily ?

- Oui, dis je en revenant à la réalité.

- Ca te dit d'aller traîner un peu à l'extérieur… On a nos capes… On pourrait s'asseoir dans l'herbe.

Je hochais la tête contente à l'idée de profiter des derniers beaux jours et surtout d'un peu de calme. Pourtant quand je vis Lupin arriver alors que nous étions là depuis un quart d'heure à peine, j'eus des doutes sur le coté 'calme' du truc…

- Excusez moi…

Il semblait embarrassé et bien que l'idée me réjouissait, je me sentis craindre le pire. Etait ce toujours dents pour dents ou ils comptaient accélérer le rythme de farce à l'encontre de Manu et Claire ?

- Oui, répondit Manu d'un air absent.

- Claire, je pourrais te parler… S'il te plait, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le devant elles…

Je sentis le coin de ma bouche se relever… On était bien loin de la jeune fille timide et fragile qui avait quitté Poudlard en quatrième…

- Je…

Il les regardait tous les deux, l'une après l'autre. Cherchait il à nous faire passer un message ? Si c'était celui de le laisser seul avec Claire, hors de question !

- Je suis désolé pour l'attitude de James et Sirius… Ils…

- Ne le sois pas, trancha Manu.

- Ils n'ont juste pas du tout aimé votre farce…

- Ils n'avaient qu'à s'excuser auprès de Lily, répliqua Claire en me montrant du menton.

Il me regarda réellement pour la première fois. Comme s'il réalisait soudain qu'il y avait une troisième à ce groupe de filles.

- Il faut que vous arrêtiez tout cela, sinon ça va mal finir, tenta-t-il.

- Qu'ils s'excusent… Maintenant tu nous excuseras mais nous avons des choses à faire…

Je le suivis du regard tout en écoutant les filles proposer les vengeances toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres.

- Il a raison, déclarais je, il faut que ça s'arrête avant qu'il n'y un blessé…

- Pas question Lily ! Nous n'allons pas nous aplatir !

- Heureusement que tu voulais prendre les choses du bon coté cette année !

Manu ne releva pas. Elle avait son visage concentré… Elle cherchait sa vengeance…

- Et pourquoi ne pas leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, dis je brusquement.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Claire.

- Ils vous ont coupé les cheveux… Donnez leur les cheveux longs d'une fille…

Bon d'accord, je ne voulais pas participer à leur petite guerre contre les Maraudeurs, mais je trouvais que Remus n'avait pas eu tort. Il fallait canaliser toute cette énergie afin d'éviter les débordements. Il était hors de question qu'une de mes amies se retrouvent à l'infirmerie ou, encore pire, exclue de Poudlard.

Et puis rallonger les cheveux de ces deux mâles pouvait avoir un effet comique… Ils se souciaient tant de leur apparence que cela ne les laisserait certainement pas indifférents ! Je riais d'avance de leur tête !

- Lily, tu es sure que tu ne veux pas être là pour voir ça ?

- Non, non. Je tiens à rester en dehors de tout cela !

- Je sais ! Demain matin, on se prépare un peu plus tôt et on le lance avant qu'ils ne descendent de leur dortoir… Comme ça ils passeront devant nous et toi tu ne seras pas forcée d'être à nos cotés…

Le lendemain matin, je me calais confortablement dans un fauteuil à l'opposé de mes amies afin de pouvoir me régaler du spectacle. Je pris un livre dans mes mains pour que ma présence paraisse moins suspecte… Okay, j'en profitais pour relire mes notes de mon premier cours… Une pierre deux coups.

Bientôt, j'entendis les voix des quatre futures victimes. Je relevais la tête juste au moment où le sort les atteignait tous les quatre faisant pousser leur cheveux jusqu'au creux de leur rein.

Manu s'approcha de Black félinement et lui dit avec un sourire séducteur dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable.

- Ah nous de voir si vous savez tirer avantage de vos nouveaux… Attributs.

Je vis Black esquisser un petit sourire. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, ce n'est pas cette longueur de cheveux qui pourra nous empêcher d'avoir n'importe quelle fille dans notre lit…

Je suppliais intérieurement Manu de ne pas saisir ce piège. Parce que oui, il réussirait. Et oui, elle souffrirait…

- Je m'en doute bien Black… Le vrai défi avec vous serait que vous gardiez la même fille plus d'un mois sans la tromper !

- Tu te proposes pour l'expérience ?

Il avait approché son visage de celui de Manu qui restait de glace. Je ne savais pas d'où elle tirait tout ce calme mais elle m'impressionnait ! Même Claire derrière elle, semblait fière du comportement de notre amie.

- Non, tu ne dois pas être un bon coup vu la facilité avec laquelle les filles te larguent… dit elle en approchant elle aussi son visage.

- C'est moi qui les largue ! s'écria-t-il en se reculant.

- Oui, mais je n'en ai vu aucune tenter de te reprendre… Ca laisse à réfléchir…

Manu tourna les talons pour partir quand je vis Sirius lui attraper le poignet. Tout se passa si rapidement que je ne sus pas exactement comment, mais Manu se retrouva dans les bras de Black qui l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire ouf.

Au début, elle tenta de se dégager puis finalement elle se résigna et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Leur baiser devenait passionné, et les mains de Black commencèrent à caresser le dos de Manu mais Claire et moi étions trop surprises pour faire quoique ce soit. Je crus entendre un léger gémissement et tout aussi rapidement Black l'écarta de lui.

- N'importe quelle fille…

Une gifle magistrale s'abattit sur la joue du Maraudeur qui la regarda partir le regard noir. Finalement ce ne sera pas encore aujourd'hui qu'une trêve serait signé entre ces six là… Je partis à la suite de Claire.

Manu ne parla pas de la journée. Ses yeux s'emplissaient régulièrement de larmes mais aucun son ne franchissait sa bouche. Elle attendrait sans aucun doute que nous soyons seule toutes trois, que tous les cours soient finis pour se laisser aller.

Black ne se rendait pas compte à quel point son baiser avait anéanti mon amie. Et nous avait touché toutes les trois. Je me sentais prête à entrer moi aussi dans la bagarre pour défendre mon amie.

- Lily, c'est ça ?

Je le relevais la tête de mon livre pour découvrir Remus Lupin, les cheveux à leur taille normale qui se tenait devant moi, de l'autre coté de ma table à la bibliothèque. Je hochais la tête, curieuse de savoir ce qui l'amenait là.

- Euh…

- Assieds toi, lui proposais je.

- Ce ne sera pas utile… c'était juste pour que tu préviennes Claire… Et Manu…

Je penchais la tête, pas sure de comprendre. Il venait me prévenir de quoi ?

- Demain Sirius a prévu de se venger…

Voilà un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Un Maraudeur qui en dénonce un autre ! Je le notais dans mon livre avant de me coucher, réalisant le fait unique que je venais de vivre.

_Je sors de la demeure, énervée pour une raison qui m'échappe. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Je me dirige vers l'étang et le longe avant de m'enfoncer dans les bois en suivant un chemin de traverse._

_Brusquement des bribes de conversation me reviennent en mémoire, et surtout la voix de mon père qui me réprimande._

_- Seule avec un homme !!! En plus, quelqu'un qui nous est totalement inconnu !_

_- Père, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Je venais de me tordre la cheville et Monsieur Potter a gentiment proposé son aide ! Vous ne vouliez tout de même pas qu'il me laisse ainsi blessée ?!_

_Il me regarda, jaugeant très certainement mon attitude afin de découvrir la vérité. Mais quelle vérité ? Croyait il que je voyais un homme derrière son dos ? _

_- Lily, je te rappelle que tu as du sang noble et que ta réputation est très importante !_

_- Rassurez vous Père ! Je n'ai rien fait d'inconvenant avec cet homme !_

_Je tapais dans une pierre sur le chemin qui rebondit plusieurs fois avant de tomber dans un terrier. Finalement ma vie à Poudlard me plaisait bien… Je n'avais pas à surveiller mes moindres gestes, mes mots ou encore mes fréquentations !_

_Je débouchais sur une petite clairière ensoleillée. Je continuais mon chemin jusqu'au banc où j'eus la surprise de retrouver Potter…_

_- Bonjour Monsieur Potter._

_- Miss Evans, me salua t il avec un léger mouvement de la tête._

_J'enlevais du mouchoir le maximum de poussière avant de m'asseoir._

_- J'espère que notre rencontre de la dernière fois ne vous a pas trop causé d'ennuis. Surtout avec votre Père qui semblait extrêmement choqué…_

_- Il est toujours contrarié que ma réputation puisse être entachée d'une quelconque façon que ce soit…_

_Je me tournais vers lui pour admirer son profil. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était séduisant. A moins que ce ne soit ses vêtements qui me faisaient cet effet là…_

_- Que faites vous dans cette région, Monsieur Potter ?_

_- Je viens me détendre… Je fuis les mondanités de Londres…_

_Il me parla de bals et de salons auxquels je n'avais jamais participé. Il me décrivit avec force de détails tout ce faux semblant qui l'étouffait de plus en plus. J'eus envie de le plaindre de tout mon cœur et sans avoir réfléchi, je posais ma main sur la sienne. Aussitôt je l'enlevais, notant ma hardiesse._

_- Même durant mes études j'ai toujours feint…_

_- Comment ça ? L'encourageais je._

_- Je ne laissais voir aux autres que ce qu'ils voulaient bien voir…_

_Il paraissait si las. En était il de même avec le vrai James Potter ? Non, je ne pense pas. Il paraissait si à l'aise dans son rôle de mec le plus cool du Château, en Capitaine des Griffondor arrogant et Maraudeur prétentieux._

_- Peut être alors devrions nous parler de quelque chose de plus léger ?_

_Je le vis sourire, ce qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur._

_- Comme de la mode des corsets à lacets ? Me demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie._

_- Pourquoi ? Vous comptez vous en acheter ?!_

_Je rougis d'avoir osé une telle chose mais surtout d'avoir eu l'image furtive d'un James Potter à demi nu devant moi._

_- Bien sur ! Pas vous ? Répondit il d'une voix offusquée._

_- Non, je préférerais un bon pantalon et une paire de bottes pour pouvoir monter à cheval !_

_Le regard scrutateur dont il m'enveloppa, me troubla tout autant que ses mots._

_- Je suis sure que cela vous irait à ravir._

_Finalement mon père avait raison. Rencontrer Monsieur Potter en dehors de la présence d'un chaperon pouvait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences sur ma réputation… Parce que loin de me sentir gênée par ce flirt, j'avais envie de plus, comme toute fille de mon époque, je présume._

Ce que j'aimais le samedi matin !!! Pas de réveil, pas de stress, rien. En plus j'avais pu profiter à fond cette fois ci de mon rêve. J'avais découvert un James Potter que je pourrais apprécier et très loin de celui que je côtoyais tous les jours à Poudlard.

Je rejetais les jambes en dehors de mon lit. Hier soir quand j'étais rentrée dans le dortoir, Manu dormait tranquillement. Claire lui avait fait prendre une potion de Sommeil afin qu'elle arrête de pleurer pour cet imbécile de Black. J'avais répété les propos de Rémus et nous nous étions promises de faire très attention le lendemain.

- Déjà éveillée, Lily ?

Je me tournais vers Manu qui était toujours dans ses couvertures. Elle avait mauvaise mine mais après tous les pleurs de la veille, il n'y avait là rien de bien étonnant.

- Oui… Claire t'a mise au courant ?

Elle hocha tristement la tête. Ce conflit avait déjà fait une victime : le cœur de Manu. Et si cela continuait celui de Claire pourrait être touché. Bien que Remus se montrait bien plus posé que les deux autres…

Un cri s'éleva de la salle de bain juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Claire hors d'elle. Mon regard descendit jusqu'à ses habits que je jugeais immédiatement très très courts, voir à la limite de l'indécent. Sa jupe menaçait de devenir une ceinture à chacun de ses pas et son décolleté… N'en parlons pas !

- Depuis quand portes tu ce genre de choses, Claire ? Demanda Manu tout aussi surprise que moi.

- Tu plaisantes ?! Normalement cette jupe m'arrive aux genoux et ce haut est un ras du cou !

J'ouvris de grands yeux avant de reconnaître effectivement les vêtements en question…

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé la prochaine farce des Maraudeurs…

- Cool ! Il veut que nous ressemblions à des prostituées ! Grinça Manu du fond de son lit.

Je regardais Claire pour chercher un soutien. Mais que dire après cela ? Quelle fille supporterait que le garçon de ses rêves la traite ainsi ?

- Au moins tu pourras lui montrer ce qu'il manque ! S'écria Claire, visiblement très fière d'elle.

Je ne su jamais à quel point cette idée plut à Manu. Toujours est il qu'elle se leva, se prépara et subit le même genre de sort que Claire. Je fus bien sur la seule épargnée et j'en remerciais Merlin.

Nous ne croisâmes pas les Maraudeurs avant le milieu de l'après midi dans un rue de Pré Au Lard. Ils arrivaient tous les trois, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, d'en face et nous n'eûmes pas d'autres choix que de nous arrêter.

- Alors les filles ? Ca va ?

J'observais Lupin qui rougissait en regardant la tenue de Claire du coin de l'œil tandis que Black ne quittait pas Manu des yeux. Cette dernière blanchissait de seconde en seconde.

- Laissez nous passer…

- Pas question… Je veux pouvoir reluquer mon œuvre… Bien que j'ai peut être pas choisi le meilleur modèle…

Manu leva la main mais n'eut pas le temps de l'abattre sur la joue de Black que celui-ci lui retenait le poignet.

- Une fois, pas deux !

Il la repoussa en arrière, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Je la vis alors faire demi tour et s'enfuir plus loin. Elle devait vraiment être à bout pour laisser voir que tout cela la touchait. Mon cœur se serra alors que je fixais le coin de rue où elle avait disparu. Il s'agissait d'une impasse… Elle ne serait donc pas difficile à retrouver.

- T'es fier de toi en plus ?! Cracha Claire.

- Sirius, il est temps d'être raisonnable.

Je reconnus la voix de Remus. Il essayait une nouvelle fois de raisonner son ami mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à croire qu'il y arriverait un jour.

- C'est elle qui a commencé !

- Non, c'est toi, dis je en quittant enfin des yeux le coin de rue. Si vous ne vous étiez pas comportés comme des imbéciles, et que vous vous étiez excusés… Nous n'en serions pas là !

- Ce n'était que de la boue ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un fromage !

- Ce n'était qu'un rendez vous avec une greluche que tu aurais plaqué dans l'heure suivante !

- Ce n'était que ses cheveux !

- Alors pourquoi réagis si mal ?! Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ?! Pourquoi la ridiculises tu aujourd'hui avec cette tenue ?!

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche mais un cri strident le stoppa. Manu ! Je me retournais pour courir le plus rapidement vers l'impasse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci LittleLexy  
Cette fic arrivera désormais les mêmes jours que Ce soir La mon autre fic... Donc tu n'auras plus a attendre de trop pour connaitre la suite.  
A bientot  
E**

Je tournais au coin de la rue pour découvrir deux Serpentard de notre année qui avaient coincé Manu contre le mur. L'un lui caressait la joue tandis que l'autre la déshabillait littéralement du regard. Je sentis une rage folle couler dans mes veines mais avant que j'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, les Maraudeurs passèrent devant moi et Claire me retint par l'épaule.

- Laisse les faire. C'est plus prudent.

Black empoigna celui qui caressait Manu pendant que Remus balançait son poing dans le flanc du second qui s'effondra tout de suite à terre. Peter lui avait attrapé Manu et la tirait vers nous.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui voulais, Rosier ? Hurla Black sans lâcher la pression de son avant-bras sur le cou du Serpentard.

- La même chose qu'elle, à priori !

Le Maraudeur resserra sa prise.

- Quoi, Black ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué ce beau petit lot ?!

Remus posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami tout en lui intimant de lâcher le Serpentard, ce qu'il fit à contre cœur. Ce que Lupin par contre n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le Serpentard se rebiffe… Black fut le plus agile des deux et bientôt le vert et argent gisait sans connaissance sur le sol.

J'eus l'impression que le temps s'était figé entre nous. La querelle qui opposait les garçons aux filles, avait été effacée. Je souris doucement à Rémus. Finalement le pire avait été évité... De justesse. Les vêtements de mes deux amies retrouvèrent leur taille normale en un clin d'œil. Au grand soulagement d'elles deux mais aussi de Lupin.

Manu qui était restée sans réaction jusque là, esquissa un geste puis un pas pour finir dans les bras de Black qui se retrouva bien interdit. Il referma alors les bras autour d'elle et posa sa joue sur le dessus de son crâne. J'en fus émue aux larmes, et ce fut une main sur mon épaule qui me tira de ma torpeur.

Tout aussi brusquement, Manu le repoussa et partit sans même un regard. Je ne savais pas si cela signifiait la fin des hostilités ou quoi mais je la suivis avec Claire.

- J'ai envie d'une bonne bieraubeurre, déclara cette dernière alors que nous atteignions les Trois Balais.

Nous entrâmes et nous installâmes à l'unique table de libre. Autour de nous les élèves de Poudlard discutaient joyeusement, inconscients de ce qui s'était joué à quelques rues d'eux. J'attendis que soyons servies pour poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu vas te venger, Manu ?

Elle releva la tête vers moi.

- Non, dit elle en secouant la tête. Tu as raison, il faut savoir se montrer intelligent et prendre l'initiative d'arrêter.

J'approuvais totalement ce choix et d'après le visage de Claire, je pus voir que je n'étais pas la seule… Le calme allait revenir dans nos vies enfin je l'espérais.

L'ambiance détendue était retombée à son plus bas niveau et se fut d'un accord tacite et commun que nous rentrâmes au château. Je laissais les filles dans le dortoir pour partir à la bibliothèque faire mon devoir de botanique. Je pris place à une tale n'ayant que l'embarras du choix, au vu de l'heure mais aussi du jour.

Une heure après, je vis un livre se poser devant moi et entendis les pieds d'une chaise racler sur le sol. Remus sortait de son sac ses affaires avec l'intention manifeste travailler en face de moi alors que plusieurs tables étaient libres…

- Nous avons prévenu James que cette petite guéguerre contre tes amies était finie.

- Okay.

Potter… j'aurais aimé le voir cet après midi. Comment aurait il réagit ? Aurais je vu en lui celui de mes rêves ou tout son contraire ? Je repoussais l'idée avant d'ajouter.

- Manu arrête aussi.

Il hocha la tête.

- Et Claire ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'arrête aussi, dit elle en posant ses notes à coté de lui. J'étais déjà pas très chaude pour la commencer alors la finir…

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux et vite, j'eus le sentiment d'être de trop. Je retournais donc à mon devoir, m'éloignant quelques minutes pour aller chercher un livre. Quand je revins, Potter parlait à Remus. Je me cachais derrière une étagère, brusquement incapable de le rencontrer.

- Tu sais où est Sirius ?

Sa voix. Elle était exactement la même que celle de mes nuits. Seules ses intonations étaient plus sèches que le James du siècle dernier…

- Non. Tu as demandé à Peter ?

- Il ne sait pas non plus.

- Ne t'en fais pas, James. Il revient toujours.

_Je pénétrais dans le salon pour y retrouver mes parents confortablement installés en compagnie de Lord Black. J'eus un mouvement de recul, réalisant que la conversation avait pris fin à mon entrée dans la pièce. Je refusais de tomber dans la paranoïa et saluait notre invité avec politesse avant de m'installer dans un coin avec un livre que j'avais pris dans la bibliothèque._

_- Que lisez vous, Miss Lily ?_

_- Les aventures d'un gentilhomme, Lord Black._

_Je baissais de nouveau la tête pour reprendre la lecture mais je fus de nouveau interrompue._

_- Et que lui arrive t il exactement ?_

_- Pour vous répondre, il me faudrait lire ce livre._

_- Lily, s'écria ma mère. Ne te montre pas insolente, s'il te plait !_

_- Excusez moi, mère. _

_Je me plongeais de nouveau dans ma lecture quand Lord Black voulut savoir pourquoi je ne préférais pas comme toutes les femmes, les livres romantiques où il est question d'amour éternelle et de promesses de fidélité._

_- Je ne crois pas en ces boniments, voilà la raison._

_Ma mère laissa échapper un rire discret, sûrement pour que notre invité pense que je plaisantais… Mais il n'en était rien… peut être un jour changerais je d'avis, mais là, je ne croyais pas en l'amour. Comment croire dans quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais croisé ?!_

_Je me levais excédée, prenant au passage ma cape pour pouvoir faire une promenade. Mes pas me conduirent d'eux-mêmes à cette clairière de la dernière fois. Sur le banc, James Potter m'attendait là encore. Mon cœur s'envola et je pris place avec naturel._

_- Bonjour Monsieur Potter._

_- Bonjour Miss Evans._

_Sa voix était un sourire. Elle était légère comme une plume et non guindée comme à la bibliothèque. Je lui souris avant d'entamer la conversation sur ses dernières nouvelles. Il me parla de son entraînement sportif, refusant de parler du sport en lui-même mais s'attardant sur les anecdotes. Je riais aux éclats, oubliant le temps qui passait et me confiant sans doute plus qu'il n'était permis à cette époque…_

_Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon quand les premières gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent dans l'herbe et sur nous. Nous courûmes nous protéger sous un arbre. Je me tenais si proche de lui que je pouvais sentir son eau de cologne, je pouvais voir les détails du tissu de son costume…_

_Je relevais les yeux pour tomber dans les siens. Qu'ils étaient beaux et doux ! Ils reflétaient tant de gentillesse que mon cœur explosa comme une bulle de savon. Ses mains se posèrent sur le tronc de l'arbre, de chaque coté de mon visage. Il allait m'embrasser, j'en étais sure… Je levais le visage quand je repris contenance._

_- Il ne faut pas…_

_Ma voix était suppliante. Il ne fallait pas qu'il me tente. Il devait se montrer tout autant raisonnable que moi._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Parce qu'à cette époque cela ne se faisait pas, parce que je devais respecter ma réputation… Parce qu'une fois que j'aurais goûté à ses baisers je ne pourrais plus m'en passer, et être amoureuse d'un rêve n'apporterait rien de bon._

_- Quel dommage que le James Potter de mon époque ne soit pas comme toi, laissais je échapper._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Rien… _

_Je le repoussais gentiment avant de m'éloigner vers la demeure de mes parents. Je me retournais juste une fois pour le voir toujours planté au même endroit._

_- Je ne reviendrais pas, lui criais je avant de m'enfuir en courant._

_Non, je ne reviendrais pas. Il ne fallait pas que je tombe amoureuse de cette chimère… Bien qu'à mon avis le mal était déjà fait…_

Le lendemain, je me réveillais le cœur lourd. Je venais de dire au revoir à un James Potter qui me plaisait plus que de raison. Il avait tout pour me plaire, sa douceur, son rire, sa prévenance… Je m'étais faite piéger, il allait maintenant falloir que je l'oublie. Je devais arrêter de rêver…

Je me levais doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je pris une douche rapide et partit directement pour la bibliothèque. Remus vint se joindre à moi comme la veille sans qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé. Après une bonne heure de travail, n'y tenant plus je lui demandais :

- Lupin, pourquoi cherchais tu autant à ce qu'ils arrêtent de se battre ?

- Parce que je connais James et Sirius… Ils ne savent pas toujours quand il faut s'arrêter…

La rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues ne m'était pourtant pas passée inaperçue.

- Oh… Ca n'a donc rien à voir avec Claire…

La rougeur s'intensifia, je sus alors que j'avais tapé dans le mille. Il bafouilla deux trois mots avant de réussir à faire un phrase grammaticalement correcte.

- Ca se voit autant que ça ?

Je hochais la tête, en voyant l'objet de notre conversation s'approcher de nous.

- Bonjour Claire !

- Bonjour vous deux !

Je commençais à ranger mes affaires pendant que Rémus la saluait. Je n'avais pas l'intention de tenir la chandelle. Avec notre petite discussion, Rémus avait toutes les cartes en main… il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire le premier pas…

En passant la porte, je trouvais Manu qui regardait notre amie d'un œil envieux. Elle savait dès le début que son cœur avait penché pour le mauvais Maraudeur mais elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il le piétine de la sorte.

- Allons dans le dortoir, dis je en la prenant par le bras.

- J'avais des recherches à faire… A moins que tu n'ais déjà fait ton devoir…

Je lui souriais d'un air convenu. En temps normal, j'étais plutôt contre ce genre de choses, mais Claire avait droit à un peu d'intimité… Enfin vraiment un peu ! Quand à l'heure du déjeuner nous ne vîmes aucun des deux venir manger, nous sûmes qu'elle avait réussi. L'après midi fut alors très longue…

A peine eut elle franchi la porte que nous lui sautions dessus, au sens figuré bien entendu, pour savoir les détails.

- Alors ? Alors, raconte !

- Ce matin, nous n'avons fait que travailler. Il m'a aidé pour certains de mes devoirs, et moi pour certains des siens.

- Passe les détails rasoirs, s'exclama Manu, saute au principal ! On aura toujours le temps de revenir là-dessus plus tard !

- Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé. A tel point que nous avons loupé le déjeuner. Comme je commençais à avoir faim, il m'a conduite aux cuisines en me faisant promettre de ne pas en parler…

- Il sait où sont les cuisines ?! M'écriais je impressionnée.

- Il sait tout plein de choses, crois moi !

Nous gloussâmes comme des dindes, augmentant ainsi notre hilarité.

- Et alors ?

- Nous avons discuté et de fils en aiguille nous en sommes arrivés à parler de notre quatrième année…

- Oh, fis je impatiente.

- Il m'a avoué qu'à l'époque je lui plaisais déjà.

- Il t'a dit ça comme ça ? S'écria Manu.

- Oui, répondit Claire en rougissant.

- Et…

- Et il m'a embrassé. Puis je l'ai embrassé…

Je me rejetais sur mon lit. Une de mes amies était en couple avec le garçon qui lui plaisait depuis des années. Pour l'autre, l'espoir était infime. Et pour moi… Il n'existait même pas ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à fixer mon plafond, mais ce fut une tape sur mon mollet qui me sortir de mes pensées.

- Tu viens manger ?

- Non, je n'ai pas trop faim. Apportez moi des fruits.

Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée derrière elles, j'ouvrais mon livre pour y écrire les derniers rebondissements.

_J'ouvris les yeux péniblement. Je ne me sentais pas très bien, comme si je ne m'étais pas bien reposée… Je regardais autour de moi. Je n'étais pas dans le dortoir de Poudlard… Où pouvais je donc bien être ? Brutalement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant ma mère entrer._

_- Ah Lily, tu es enfin éveillée !_

_Je grognais pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans mes projets immédiats de me lever mais elle ne céda pas un pouce, et ignora mon mécontentement._

_- Allons dépêche toi !_

_- Mère !!! Ralais je le plus fort qu'il me fut possible._

_- As-tu oublié que ton amie Claire, Madame Lupin devrais je dire, venait te rendre visite cet après midi ?!_

_Au nom de Claire, associé à celui de Rémus, j'eus un petit rire que je qualifiais aussitôt d'idiot. Je me levais et me préparais, curieuse de savoir comment ce rêve allait continuer._

_Je descendis dans le salon et mangeais rapidement avant de me décider à partir me promener. Je regardais tout autour de moi, heureuse de tout cela. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant Potter se diriger vers moi que je réalisais. Sans le vouloir j'étais revenue à la clairière. Mes pas m'avaient guidé jusqu'à lui… Il me coinça avec un bosquet, son visage si proche du mien…_

_- Que fais tu là ?_

_Son tutoiement me déboussola. Je ne savais que répondre. Je n'avais pas réfléchi… Je ne pensais même pas le trouver là._

_- Je me promenais. Je ne savais pas…_

_- Tu avais dit que tu ne reviendrais pas !_

_Ma respiration se fit plus rapide. Il semblait en colère, mais pourquoi ? Je n'avais rien fait de mal ! Depuis quand les personnages de nos rêves disent ils ce genre de choses ?_

_- Je ne sais même pas comment je viens ici ! M'écriais je de toute bonne foi._

_- Cesse d'écrire dans ce livre !_

_Ce livre ? Quel livre ? Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Ma récompense ! Mais oui, ces rêves avaient commencé quand j'avais commencé à l'utiliser ! Et je suis quasiment certaine qu'à chaque fois que j'ajoutais quelque chose, je faisais un rêve de ce genre après…_

_Je relevais la tête pour le remercier quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Elles étaient si douces ! Ses mains encadrèrent mon visage tandis que sa langue caressait l'entrée de ma bouche. Je gémis doucement en me collant à lui, tandis que nos langues se touchaient, s'apprivoisaient enfin. _

_Tout cela avait un goût d'interdit mais je m'en moquais. Je nouais mes mains derrière sa nuque, alors que les siennes se posaient à ma taille, glissant dans mes reins pour me serrer plus contre lui. _

_- Lily, c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-il une fois notre baiser terminé._

_- Oui, murmurais je en posant ma tête contre son épaule._

_J'entendais son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à un rythme rapide. Il était aussi troublé que moi, et j'en étais ravie !_

_- Promets moi de ne jamais plus écrire dans ce livre !_

_Je me raidis. Il venait de m'embrasser et maintenant je devais ne plus revenir ?! Je m'apprêtais à répliquer quand je compris qu'il avait raison. Je ne pouvais continuer de vivre dans mes rêves… Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un dans la réalité._

_- Oui, tu as raison… Mais tu vas me manquer…_

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Il caressa ma joue et la baisa une dernière fois avant de partir. Mon cœur se déchirait, et je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller…_

Quand je me réveillais, mon cœur saignait toujours. Après ce baiser, je n'avais pas d'autre envie que de le retrouver, rester près de lui pour discuter, pour le découvrir plus… Mais il avait raison, ou mon subconscient qui le faisait parler, avait raison. Je devais aller de l'avant et cesser tout cela.

Je me retournais dans mon lit. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, les cours ne commenceraient que dans plusieurs heures… pourtant contrairement à l'habitude, je ne voulais pas rester dans la chaleur de mes couvertures, j'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, de ne plus penser à lui. Quoique je fasse, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Mon livre préféré qu'y trônait sur ma table de chevet, me le rappelait…

Peu avant sept heure, je n'y tins plus. Je me levais, pris une douche plus longue. Je me fis un chignon et filais vers la salle commune. Je tuais le temps en relisant mes cours, m'écoeurant d'avance de ce que j'allais avoir à entendre dans la journée. Le canapé s'affaissa à ma droite.

- Comment se fait il que tu sois déjà levée ?

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

Je savais très bien que cette excuse ne passerait pas mais quelque chose sembla lui dire de ne pas insister. Manu esquissa un léger sourire avant de me prendre la main pour me faire lever.

- Allons y ! Claire nous rejoindra avec les Maraudeurs…

Les Maraudeurs ! La veille au soir, elles avaient mangé avec eux mais là ce matin, je me sentais incapable de me trouver près de Potter. Et si je me trahissais ?! Si mon cœur venait à sortir de ma poitrine de le savoir si proche ? Si mes lèvres quémandaient un autre baiser ?

Je fixais mon bol, sans bouger. Manu devait m'observer et chercher dans sa mémoire la raison de tout cela, mais il n'y en avait pas de connues. Je ne lui avais jamais décrit mes rêves et mon idylle naissante avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. J'avais si peur qu'elles se moquent de moi, toutes les deux… Sachant qu'en plus, maintenant, Claire sortait avec Remus…

Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de moi. Le parfum de Claire me remonta aux narines… Ca y était. J'allais le revoir… Enfin non, le voir. Pour la première fois, j'allais approcher James Potter, le vrai.

- Ca va, Lilounette ?

Depuis peu, elle m'avait surnommé ainsi. Elle trouvait que 'Lilounette' montrait ma gentillesse et mon calme. En mon for intérieur, j'aurais préféré un surnom qui montre plus de détermination et un caractère explosif… Mais il fallait faire avec ce qu'on avait… Je hochais la tête.

Je relevais les yeux pour tenter de lui sourire, et confirmer de la sorte que j'allais bien, mais celui-ci n'apparut jamais. Mon regard était tombé dans celui de Potter qui me fixait de l'autre coté de la table... Il devait se demander qui j'étais. Et certainement aussi, pourquoi je n'avais pas participé à la petite guerre contre eux.

- Lily, comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas venue manger avec nous hier soir ?

Je détournais le visage vers Remus qui venait de me parler. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais pas faim. J'avais été prise d'un excès de timidité… Je ne savais pas exactement quelle réponse donner alors je fis un mouvement vague des épaules avant de retourner à la contemplation de mon bol. Je les écoutais parler, cherchant à entendre celle de Potter mais il se tut, aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

Contrariée de me laisser dépérir ainsi à cause d'un rêve idiot, je repoussais mon bol et me levais sans un mot. Je devrais sans doute expliquer mon attitude plus tard aux filles, mais là tout de suite, j'avais besoin d'être seule et de faire le point sur ma vie… Ou au moins sur les derniers événements.

Je me dirigeais vers les cachots, pour m'asseoir contre le mur juste à coté de la porte. Je fermais les yeux après avoir posé ma tête sur mes genoux dans un grand soupir. Quand cette douleur dans ma poitrine disparaîtrait elle ? Pourrais je un jour être proche de Potter, lui parler même, sans repenser à celui de mes rêves et me sentir troublée ?

Il n'y avait aucune raison à toutes ses questions, je devais faire avec. Par chance, je réussis avec succès à me concentrer sur mes cours du matin. Et le midi, plongée dans mon livre de runes, j'entrais dans la Grande Salle sans un regard pour les Maraudeurs, pour aller m'installer un peu plus loin sur la table. Les filles n'étaient pas arrivées mais j'avais un devoir à finir et je devais manger rapidement.

Je me servis de la viande et des haricots, sans quitter du regard mon livre. Je ne lisais plus, j'avais entendu Remus se taire à mon arrivée, il devait se demander pourquoi je ne les avais pas rejoins… Mais cela était au dessus de mes forces. Ils me fixaient probablement de leur siège afin de savoir si je les snobais ou si j'étais à ce point perdu dans mes révisions.

- Lily, tu es déjà là ?

- D'après toi ? Dis je en piquant un morceau de viande.

- Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas assise avec les Maraudeurs ?

Je secouais la tête, incapable de lui dire la vérité et encore moins de lui mentir. Cela sembla lui suffire… Pour le moment. Aussitôt mon repas fini, je partis en direction de la bibliothèque. Il allait me falloir trouver une solution pour ne pas avoir à fuir à chaque fois.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey  
LittleLexy : J'aurais peut être du mettre l'énoncé du défi pour que ce soit plus clair. Si tu as la moindre question n'hésite pas à me les poser, ici ou sur le blog (où cette fic est entièrement publiée)**

**A bientot  
E**

Le soir, je n'y échappai pas. Je m'étais assise dans un des fauteuils du fond, avec un magazine trouvé dans la salle commune. Je lisais un article sur les propriétés d'une plante exotique nouvellement découverte sur certaines blessures magiques. Bien que ces dernières m'intéressaient plus que la plante en elle-même…

- Lily ! Te voilà enfin ! S'écria Manu en se laissant tomber à mes cotés.

- Cela veut il dire que tu me cherchais ?

- Oui, j'en ai assez de les voir roucouler tous les deux sous mon nez. C'est exaspérant !

Je lui souriais hypocritement avant de répondre un ton plus bas.

- Est-ce le couple ou un des amis de Remus qui te gêne le plus ?

Elle se retourna entièrement vers moi, la bouche grande ouverte, comme horrifiée de ce que je venais de dire.

- Peter ne me pose aucun problème.

Je laissais échapper un petit rire qui mourut rapidement dans ma gorge quand je vis les Maraudeurs et Claire venir droit sur nous.

- Pitié, Lily… Ne me laisse pas seule avec eux… Plus jamais !

- D'accord, je me sacrifie pour toi…

J'avais dit cela d'un ton las et je n'avais pas réellement eu besoin de feindre quoique ce soit. Je devais faire un effort, si ce n'est pour Manu au moins pour Claire qui était si heureuse avec Remus… Je l'enviais. Elle avait trouvé un petit ami qui lui correspondait… Mon regard croisa celui de Potter… Si seulement.

- Vous venez manger, les filles ? Demanda Claire en nous faisant de gros yeux.

A ne pas douter, elle voulait que nous l'accompagnions… Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi ne cherchait elle pas à s'isoler avec son petit ami. Après tout ils étaient dans leur 'droit' d'avoir une telle envie et ainsi nous n'aurions pas à supporter les trois autres…

Je me promis de lui en parler le plus rapidement possible, en essayant de ne pas la blesser. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je n'aimais pas Remus, c'était juste que…

Je restais avec Manu à l'arrière, discutant avec entrain de ma journée de cours. Enfin des cours que je n'avais pas eu en commun avec elles deux. Nous croisâmes Rogue que je saluais de la main, répondant ainsi à son salut.

Rogue n'était pas dans les petits papiers des Maraudeurs pour beaucoup de raisons. Tout d'abord, il était à Serpentard, ce qui suffisait aux quatre énergumènes pour le ridiculiser quotidiennement. Puis venait l'allure en elle-même de notre camarade. Il faisait sale, et il faut bien le dire que son physique était loin d'être encourageant ! Mais voilà, en potions tous les deux, nous travaillions ensemble et obtenions de bons résultats ce qui avait instauré entre nous un calme tout relatif.

Je vis Black et Potter se retourner pour voir à qui s'adressait Rogue et je vis de la surprise se peindre sur leur visage en voyant que j'en étais la destinataire. Je riais toujours intérieurement quand je relevais les yeux à la table du dîner. James… Euh je veux dire Potter, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'asseoir en face de moi tandis que Black se plaçait en face de Manu à ma droite.

- Alors les filles, commença Black avec un sourire en coin, comment s'est passée votre journée ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse vraiment, répondit Manu d'un ton sec.

Waw, l'ambiance promettait ! Je les regardais tour à tour, l'un souriant, l'autre remplissant son assiette avec hargne. Pourquoi Manu s'énervait elle aussi facilement ? Black fixa son attention sur moi et je me sentis contrainte de lui répondre.

- Finie. Et la tienne ?

- Le moment que je préfère ne va pas tarder…

Je plissais les yeux, avant l'illumination. Une farce. Ils avaient prévu une farce ! J'observais scrupuleusement mes aliments, craignant brusquement que les Serpentard ne soient pas la cible…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont les serpents… Remus n'apprécierait pas qu'on reprenne les hostilités.

Je hochais la tête, comprenant tout à fait son point de vue et remerciant sincèrement cette amitié qui les liait. J'évitais de lever les yeux droit devant moi. Je ne savais pas comment je réagirais de le savoir si proche… Que je pouvais être bêtasse parfois !

- Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec des Serpentard.

La voix de Potter m'avait sorti de ma transe, je réalisais que je le regardais, sans rougir et surtout sans arrière-pensée romantique.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce ne sont pas des gens recommandables… Evite les.

Je me raidis sur mon siège.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Parce que MONSIEUR POTTER me l'a dit ?!

- Je… C'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas… Fréquentables. Ils pourraient t'arriver quelque chose.

- Oui, mais Severus au moins s'excuse quand il me bouscule !

Je jetais ma serviette sur la table que je quittais la tête haute. Pour qui se prenait il ?!

Je bouillais de rage. De quel droit me disait il qui je pouvais… Enfin qui je devais éviter ? Après tout je suis sure que les Serpentard m'auraient dit la même chose à son sujet ! Bien que je me méfierai de l'avis d'un Serpentard ! Ils ne semblent jamais franc et ils étaient si difficiles à cerner…

Non, je pense que ce qui m'agaçait le plus était d'avoir eu la preuve que le James Potter de ma réalité était à cent lieues de celui de mes rêves. Sa prétention, son orgueil… Ses préjugés ! Je pouffais en faisant le parallèle avec mon livre de chevet. Etait il un Darcy ?

Je secouais la tête tout en maugréant. Non, il ne pouvait pas être un Darcy, il y aurait trop de changement à faire pour obtenir un homme capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne et de s'en faire aimer !

- Evans ! Justement je te cherchais !

Et M… Pauline ! Elle se tenait au milieu du couloir devant moi, m'interdisant le passage. Bien sur, j'aurais pu rebrousser chemin mais elle me suivrait et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle voie à quel point sa présence m'ennuyait.

- Alors comme ça, vous faites ami-ami avec les Maraudeurs ?

Je poussais un soupir résigné. Il était connu de tout le monde que Madame craquait pour le capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor, lui seul semblait l'ignorer et s'en portait très bien d'ailleurs. Mais l'effet néfaste était que Pauline s'en prenait alors à toutes les filles qui avaient le malheur de l'approcher.

Quand il avait une petite amie, elle n'osait pas s'en prendre directement à elle, mais une fois la rupture annoncée… Elle se faisait un plaisir de finir d'humilier la jeune fille au cœur brisé. Potter n'était pas un grand romantique et utilisait les filles comme des kleenex, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle leur réservait. Une vraie peste dans toute sa splendeur…

- Si tu allais au but ? Dis je lasse.

- Dis à Manu de ne pas s'approcher de Potter, sinon je lui refais son maquillage !

Un coin de ma bouche se releva… Si elle savait !

- Ce sera tout ?

- Oui…

Je repris donc mon chemin, passant tout près d'elle, sentant son parfum beaucoup trop fort et s'en doute très cher. Ne savait elle donc pas faire dans le discret ?!

- Oh non, j'oubliais !

Qu'avait elle donc bien pu 'oublier' de me dire ? J'inspirais un grand coup pour lui faire de nouveau face.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne ressembles vraiment à rien… Et à coté d'eux, c'est encore plus visible !

Je la regardais s'éloigner, hésitante entre pleurer, crier ou m'enfuir. Je choisis la quatrième solution. Je sortis ma baguette et lui lançais un sort avant qu'elle ne tourne dans le prochain couloir. Un tas de boue, mélangée à du purin, la recouvrit de la tête aux pieds sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'y préparer.

- Un petit masque avant d'aller se coucher, ça n'a jamais fait de mal ! Dommage que ça ne fasse pas disparaître ta méchanceté en même temps que les imperfections de ton visage ! Crachais je.

J'avais un peu modifié la blague que j'avais subie quelques semaines auparavant de la part des Maraudeurs. Je la trouvais beaucoup plus marrante ainsi… Sur quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin sur Pauline.

Je souriais toujours quand je vis les six autres venir dans ma direction. Black et Potter allaient de Pauline à moi quand brusquement un éclair de lucidité se fit dans leurs yeux… Remus ne devait pas leur avoir dit que j'étais cette élève par laquelle le conflit était arrivé… Je me détournais pour continuer ma route, peu fière d'avoir cédé à mes plus bas instincts.

Durant quelques jours, je réussis à éviter les Maraudeurs au grand damne de Manu qui se retrouvait en tête à tête avec Black, Pettigrow et Potter. Chaque fois, elle venait me trouver et tentait de me convaincre mais je restais inflexible. Je ne voulais plus me retrouver trop près de lui et de sa tête enflée.

Pourtant un soir, il me trouva alors que j'observais le ciel étoilé dans un couloir du quatrième. Il se plaça à mes cotés, sans démarrer immédiatement la conversation.

- Je suis désolé, fit il enfin.

- De ? Demandais je doucement. De m'avoir enduite de boue ? De m'avoir bousculé au point de m'en faire tomber ?

- De tout cela.

Il semblait réellement désolé. Sa main qu'il passait nerveusement dans ses cheveux me l'indiquait…

- Et puis les Serpentard ne sont pas des gens bien…

Je ne pouvais nier qu'il n'avait pas tort pour beaucoup d'entre eux, mais de là à généraliser…

- Franchement s'en prendre aux sorciers d'origine moldu tout ça parce qu'ils sont plus faibles que toi…

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Mon poing s'était abattu dans son estomac, lui coupant instantanément la respiration. Depuis quand les sorciers d'origine moldu comme moi, étaient plus faibles que les Sang Pur ?! Je le repoussais contre le mur, partant d'un pas raide vers la Tour Griffondor.

Qu'il était loin de celui de mes rêves ! Je sentis une larme s'écraser sur ma main. Et voilà maintenant que je pleurais ! Je fis une halte aux toilettes pour me lancer un sort effaçant tous les méfaits d'une crise de larmes. Et je fis bien puisque les autres discutaient joyeusement dans la Salle Commune.

Même Manu semblait avoir oublié son animosité à l'encontre de Black puisqu'elle riait avec lui, penchée au dessus de parchemins. Finalement elle aurait peut être sa chance.

- Ah, vous voilà tous les deux, s'écria Claire.

Je serrais les mâchoires en comprenant que Potter avait réussi à me suivre. J'aurais du frapper plus fort !

- Vous venez avec nous ?

Il me dépassa d'un pas peu assuré. Au moins je ne l'avais pas loupé !

- Lily, tu viens ?

- Non, je suis trop faible, dis je en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot. Je vais plutôt monter dans ma chambre et m'appliquer à travailler pour tenter d'atteindre le niveau des Sang Pur !

Sur ces mots, je partis vers mon lit, me couchant directement sans prendre le temps de finir mon devoir pour le surlendemain ou un chapitre de mon livre. Non, je voulais dormir pour oublier ce qu'il m'avait dit et surtout à quel point c'était blessant.

Jusqu'au samedi, je les évitais, eux ainsi que les filles. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles me demandent la raison de tout cela. Je me sentais si humiliée, comme si mon sang, mes origines pouvaient avoir une quelconque influence sur mon aptitude à manier ma baguette magique !

- Ah Lily ! On te tient enfin !

Je les regardais d'un air ennuyé. L'heure des explications avait sonné…

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu nous sortes cette horreur au sujet de tes origines ? Demanda Claire avec douceur.

- Et surtout quel est le rapport avec Potter ?

Je pouffais. Alors comme ça elles avaient vu que le responsable de tout cela n'était autre que le Maraudeur… Je leur racontais notre 'conversation' devant la fenêtre. Elles furent tout autant scandalisées que moi, mais avec ce pincement au cœur en moins.

- Et sinon comme ça se passe avec Remus ? Demandais je mutine.

- C'est génial ! Il est aussi doux que Potter est crétin ! On parle de tout, il est câlin…

- Stop, hurla Manu en tendant les bras devant elle. Je te rappelle que nous sommes célibataires. Alors n'affiche pas trop ton bonheur, s'il te plait !

Je sourie à sa répartie avant de reprendre.

- Et toi Manu, tu en es où ?

- Entre Nulle Part et le Néant, répondit cette dernière, désabusée.

- Elle dit ça, mais tous les deux s'entendent comme larrons en foire ! Hier soir, il est même venu lui demander son avis sur une blague !!!

Elle souriait maintenant bêtement en regardant ses mains.

- Oui, c'est vrai, murmura t elle. Mais ça ne veut rien dire…

Elle avait raison. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle serait sa prochaine petite amie, ou tout du moins sa prochaine conquête mais nous étions loin de l'échange de sorts du début de l'année !

- Au moins il ne te dit pas que tu es faible à cause de …

Je me tus, réalisant brusquement ce que je m'apprêtais à dévoiler. Je relevais les yeux pour les voir me fixant. Je n'avais pas été très maligne sur ce coup là ! Je me levais de mon lit pour aller vers la salle de bains. Je tenais à profiter de leur stupeur pour partir et ne pas avoir à subir leur interrogatoire… Que j'aurais tout de suite après en être ressortie…

Je fis traîner ma douche, mon coiffage mais aussi mon habillage mais elles étaient patientes. Elles voulaient savoir ce que sous entendait cette phrase et elles ne lâcheraient pas le morceau avant que je n'avoue tout. Mais en parler à haute voix me paraissait si compliqué et douloureux…

Quand j'entrais de nouveau dans la chambre pourtant je sus qu'il ne serait pas question de Potter. Leurs mines graves et la chouette perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre me gelèrent le sang. Je pris le parchemin qui se trouvait à la patte de cette dernière, le parcourant sommairement avant de m'effondrer sur le sol.

Je voyais tout ce qui m'entourait au travers d'un épais brouillard. Mes parents avaient été présents lors d'une attaque de mangemorts. Ma mère s'en sortait plutôt bien, seules quelques égratignures aux bras mais mon père… Il se trouvait dans un coma profond dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste.

Dans l'après midi, elles s'absentèrent quelques minutes. L'une pour prévenir Remus l'autre… Je ne sais pas. Manu m'avait certainement dit pourquoi elle partait mais mon cerveau refusait de me le dire. Je saisis une de mes plumes avant d'écrire quelques mots dans mon livre, je rompais ma promesse mais j'avais tellement envie d'être avec lui.

_Dès que j'ouvris les yeux, je sus que j'étais de nouveau dans mon rêve. Ou plutôt devrais je dire dans le livre. Ma mère me parlait à mes cotés mais je n'écoutais pas, courant vers cette clairière où j'étais persuadée de le retrouver. _

_- Lily, reviens ici tout de suite !_

_- Non ! Hurlais je._

_- Je suppose que tu t'en vas le retrouver ! Ton père désapprouve tout cela ! Et ta réputation ?_

_Mon père ? Une pointe transperça mon cœur. Etait il encore en vie ici ? Je secouais la tête. Le revoir me ferait sans doute plus de mal qu'autre chose et puis j'avais fait tout cela dans l'unique but de retrouver le James Potter de mes rêves. Le doux et amusant. Ma réputation, quant à elle ne me préoccupait pas du tout. Un rêve, voilà où j'étais. Je pouvais donc agir comme bon me semblait._

_Tout en dévalant les marches qui me menaient au jardin, je sentis les premières larmes se former au coin de mes yeux. Tout aussi rapidement elles glissèrent sur mes joues, me brouillant la vue. J'avançais difficilement au travers ce brouillard mais il me fallait le voir avant de ne plus pouvoir avancer. Je voulais tant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras._

_Il se tenait à coté du banc où nous nous étions rencontrés si souvent. Il se parlait à lui-même, tordant ses doigts nerveusement. Pourquoi était il dans cet état ? M'en voulait il d'avoir écris de nouveau dans le livre ?_

_- James ! L'appelais je._

_Il releva la tête pour me voir courir vers lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras que déjà je me blottissais contre lui. Je laissais alors mes larmes couler sur mes joues sans pudeur. Je l'étreignais encore plus quand je le sentis bouger pour nous installer sur le banc._

_- Lily, qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Une attaque de mangemorts…_

_Il commença à me frotter le dos avec tendresse. _

_- … Mes parents…_

_Je le sentis se raidir avant de lui donner plus de détails. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croie qu'ils étaient morts. Mais pourrait il comprendre à quel point le coma de mon père me touchait ? _

_Nous restâmes un long moment sans bouger, sans parler puis il prit l'initiative de tout briser._

_- Viens, allons nous asseoir dans l'herbe. On sera au soleil et peut être cesseras tu un peu de trembler._

_Je le suivais, me tenant tout contre lui. J'avais si peur qu'en le lâchant un quart de seconde il ne disparaisse. Il était mon unique réconfort, rien que l'odeur de son eau de toilette me faisait du bien._

_- Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec tes amies ?_

_- J'avais besoin de te voir. Je sais que je t'avais promis mais… Tu étais le seul que je voulais voir, à qui je voulais parler._

_Il me caressa la joue, soucieux._

_- Tu as bien fait._

_- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demandais je timidement._

_- Non, je ne t'en veux pas, Lily-Jolie._

_J'avais alors posé ma tête sur ses genoux et j'avais commencé à lui parler de mon père tandis qu'il me caressait les cheveux. Il m'écoutait, m'interrompait par moment et riait à d'autres. Quand je n'eus plus rien à dire, ressentant alors pour la première fois le vide qu'une issue fatale entraînerait dans ma vie, il me parla de ses parents et de sa relation avec eux._

_Je me sentis petit à petit m'enfoncer dans de la ouate… Je m'endormais, bercée par sa voix…_

Quand je rouvris les yeux je découvris tout d'abord les tentures de mon lit à baldaquin. Elles avaient été tirées sans doute pour me permettre d'avoir plus d'intimité, ou que le soleil ne me réveille pas que sais je. Je me cachais sous les couvertures cherchant un moyen de retourner dans mon rêve, de le voir.

Avec lui j'avais perdu la notion du temps, de tout ce qui m'arrivait dans ma vie. Mon père… Il avait été l'unique adulte que j'avais réellement respecté. Il ne me prenait pas pour un monstre de foire comme ma sœur, et ne cherchait pas à me mettre sur un piédestal comme ma mère.

Mon cœur se serra. Dans tout cela j'avais oublié que ma mère avait elle aussi été victime. Que pire que tout elle avait assisté à l'agression de son mari.. Mes lèvres se crispèrent menaçant de se transformer en un sanglot. Je devais me montrer forte. Après tout mon père était dans le coma… Il pouvait très bien s'en sortir !

Je regardais l'heure. 8h. Nous étions donc dimanche et j'avais des devoirs à faire. Mais avant cela il me fallait envoyer une lettre à ma mère afin de la soutenir. Je saisis un rouleau de parchemin et ma plume. Que pouvais je donc bien écrire ? J'aurais préféré lui téléphoner, ou encore mieux être avec elle. Mais je savais que tout ceci était impossible à moins d'être sur qu'il allait mourir…

Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure en quête d'inspiration. Dans ces moments là, il n'y a pas de mots qui peuvent soulager. Même le temps ne pourra effacer ce que nous sommes en train de vivre et ce qu'elle à vécu lors de l'attaque. Mais je dois lui faire savoir que je pense à elle. Que j'aimerais la soutenir du mieux que je puisse malgré la distance.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour décréter qu'un « Je t'aime, ta Lily » résumait parfaitement tout les sentiments et toutes les émotions qui me traversaient à l'instant où j'écrivais.

Une fois cela fait, je me levais, me lavais et filais à la volière sans avoir croisé les filles qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Je m'installais ensuite à la bibliothèque, m'attendant pour une raison inconnue à voir Rémus débarquer. J'ouvris mes livres et oubliais tout ce qui m'entourait, même cette boule dans ma gorge qui m'empêchait de respirer.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard, que Claire et Manu s'installèrent avec moi, sans prononcer un seul mot.

- Tu viens manger, Lily ? Me demanda Manu à l'heure du déjeuner.

J'avais levé la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas mangé la veille au soir et ce matin, j'avais aussi esquivé le petit déjeuner.

- Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle, j'ai bientôt fini et je ne voudrais pas perdre ce que j'ai en tête.

Elle m'avait jaugée du regard afin de savoir si je lui mentais ou pas mais sembla satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait puisqu'elle partit avec Claire aussitôt. Par contre, quand elle revint une heure plus tard, elle était de bien moins bonne humeur !

- Tu n'es pas venue !

Je consultais ma montre, honteuse d'avoir oublié.

- Désolée. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je me rattraperais ce soir, promis.

Et là, je n'eus d'autre choix que de la suivre. Elle rangea elle-même mes affaires, me faisant raturer mon parchemin, avant de me tirer, à l'aide de Claire. Je déclarais forfait et les suivi comme un bon petit chien. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver dans la Grande Salle. De voir toutes les mines réjouies des autres étudiants, et encore moins celle de Potter.

Je m'assis à la table, me servant sans poser les yeux sur quiconque autour de moi. J'aurais tant aimé rester seule dans un coin jusqu'à la disparition de cette douleur dans ma poitrine. Mais non, mes amies avaient décidé de me traîner partout avec elle, et à commencer par le dîner.

- Salut les filles, dit Remus en s'installant.

Je continuais à fixer mon assiette. Ils étaient sans doute au courant… Ils auraient de la pitié dans le regard et ça, je ne le supporterais pas. Je…

- Comment va Potter ? Demanda Claire.

Potter ? Qu'y avait il ? Je relevais la tête pour voir Remus l'air grave.

- Mme Pomfresh nous a dit que ses blessures étaient sur la bonne voie. Elle le garde endormi encore un ou deux jours pour s'assurer qu'il ne souffrira pas trop à son réveil.

Je les regardais alors les uns après les autres, pour savoir comment il s'était blessé. Mais tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. J'allais pour demander à Peter qui se trouvait à ma droite quand la voix du directeur me fit sursauter :

- Melle Evans, j'aimerais vous voir après dîner. Attendez moi à l'entrée de la Salle.

- Oui, monsieur, murmurais je.

Que me voulait il ? Parler de mon père ? Y avait il eu une amélioration ? Ou au contraire ? Je finis le plus rapidement possible mon repas, me précipitant vers la sortie avec une impatience que j'étais loin de ressentir. Je voulais savoir le pourquoi de ce futur entretien, tout en en craignant la raison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci LittleLexy**

_Cette fois ci, ce fut près d'un arbre du jardin que je réalisais où je me trouvais. J'inspirais un grand coup avant de partir vers la clairière. Y serait il ? Et dans quel état ? _

_Je vis tout d'abord une masse sombre dans l'herbe avant de voir qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il allait très certainement m'en vouloir de ce que j'avais fait. Et peut être n'aurait il pas franchement tort mais rien de tout cela n'était volontaire ! Je ne savais pas que…_

_Je rougis en repensant à tout ce que je lui avais confié, sur moi, mes parents et la haine qui m'unissait à ma sœur. Je me repris. Il m'avait lui aussi raconté beaucoup de choses privées. Nous étions sur ce plan à égalité. Oui, mais des deux, j'allais être la coupable et sa vengeance risquait d'être terrible._

_- Lily ? Te revoilà ?!_

_Il se releva, enlevant les brins d'herbe et autres poussières de son costume._

_- James… Commençais je timidement._

_- Quand tu t'es endormie, tu as brusquement disparu… Mais moi je ne me suis pas réveillé !_

_Je restais à un mètre de lui, ne sachant pas trop comment lui annoncer ce qui allait suivre._

_- Je suis désolée, dis je tout bas._

_- De ?_

_Il s'approcha de moi posant ses mains sur mes épaules. J'avais tant envie de me blottir contre lui… Je le repoussais doucement, reculant d'un pas._

_- Te rappelles tu où tu étais avant de te retrouver ici ?_

_- Euh… Je me souviens de l'entraînement et…_

_Il blanchit. Il venait de comprendre. Si ce n'est totalement, au moins en partie… Il me revenait de lui donner le coup de grâce._

_- Tu as fait une chute… Ils te maintiennent endormi pour te soigner._

_- Qu'est ce que j'ai ?_

_- Tu as des cotes de fêlées, et une jambe abîmée mais Pomfresh est plutôt confiante. Il semblerait que tu te sois endormi sur ton balai…_

_Je le voyais bouger ses mâchoires. Pas un mot ne s'échappait de ses lèvres. Je continuais mon laïus en lui expliquant le fonctionnement des deux livres, j'avais l'impression de tenter désespérément de me justifier… Et c'était un peu le cas. _

_- Dumbledore m'a expliqué que nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer dans nos rêves. Il pense que c'est dû à leur proximité… Ce sont des livres tellement rares que la probabilité que deux d'entre eux soient si proches est faible… Et que tout cela avait créé un lien entre nos deux livres._

_Je l'observais un moment avant de conclure :_

_- Donc quand j'ai écrit dans le mien, hier après midi, je me suis endormie… Mais toi aussi._

_J'attendais qu'il hurle, qu'il frappe du poing dans quelque chose, ou dans quelqu'un mais rien._

_- Dumbledore ne sait pas combien de temps ils vont devoir te garder endormi. Il m'a dicté quelque chose, et normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autres personnages…_

_Il releva les yeux vers moi, me les faisant baisser de honte. _

_- Il a dit que nous pourrions attendre dans la maison… Et qu'il suffisait que tu me dises de partir pour que je me réveille et te laisse tranquille._

_James n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de me suivre. Nous n'avions croisé personne. Tout était désert, renforçant mon malaise. Je m'assis dans le canapé du salon, croisant mes mains sur mes genoux. J'attendais toujours qu'il s'énerve mais rien ne venait. Comprenait il que j'avais faillit le tuer avec mon caprice ?!_

_- Lily, j'aimerais une chose…_

_Je me tassais un peu plus dans mon coin._

_- Pourrais tu mettre cette robe dont tu m'as tant parlé ? Celle du bal…_

_Je le regardais incrédule. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…_

_- J'aimerais danser avec toi._

_Je rougis avant de me lever. Quand je suis revenue, préparée comme pour sortir, il se tenait devant une fenêtre. A quoi pensait il ? Se vengerait il une fois sorti de ce rêve qui était maintenant plus un cauchemar pour lui? Je lui tapotais l'épaule pour lui signaler ma présence._

_Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur mon visage, puis sur mes épaules dénudées avant de regarder la robe en elle-même. Je me sentais si empruntée dans cette tenue ! J'ouvris la bouche quand il prit la parole._

_- Ne t'excuse pas ! Nous ne savions pas tous les deux avec quoi nous jouions._

_Je hochais la tête, confuse qu'il ait su ce que j'allais dire._

_- Danse avec moi, Lily-Jolie._

_Il m'avait alors pris par la taille et au son d'une musique imaginaire nous avions tourné dans la pièce. Il me tenait contre lui, dans des valses qui à l'époques d'Orgueil et Préjugés auraient choquées la bonne société anglaise. Il chantonnait à mon oreille tandis que je le suivais aveuglément. _

_J'avais tout oublié. Mon père. Son accident. J'étais dans ses bras et nous dansions, voilà l'unique chose que je savais. Mais il nous fallut arrêter. La fatigue se faisait ressentir. Il me baisa la main avec une révérence frivole qui me fit sourire. J'en effectuais une moi aussi beaucoup moins gracieuse qui eut pour effet de le faire rire._

_- Que veux tu faire maintenant ? Demandais je._

_- Pourrais je voir ta chambre ?_

_Je me raidis. Est-ce que le James Potter, collectionneur de ces dames, revenait à la surface ? Pendant les danses il n'avait rien tenté mais là…_

_- Je veux juste m'allonger, Lily. Promis. Je me sens si fatigué…_

_J'esquissais un pauvre sourire avant de monter vers ma chambre. Je me sentais nerveuse mais je savais que je ne risquais rien. Pourtant j'étais avec le vrai James Potter… Cette information m'avait tant perturbée quand Dumbledore me l'avait dit que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de m'écrier que c'était impossible._

_Une fois dans ma chambre, il s'allongea, avec un soupir de contentement. Etait ce normal qu'il ressente la fatigue ? Je m'assis à son chevet, serrant mes mains l'une contre l'autre._

_- Pourquoi ne t'allonges tu pas ?_

_- Je ne voudrais pas abîmer cette robe…_

_- Enlève la !_

_Il avait dit ça avec naturel. Et tout aussi naturellement mes joues étaient devenues pivoines. Un éclat de rire retentit et je me surpris à l'apprécier._

_- Que portes tu en dessous ?_

_- Ca ne te regarde pas ! M'écriais je en me levant._

_Il se releva sur un coude pour me regarder._

_- Lily, je suis sur qu'en dessous tu portes un corset et un jupon… Ce qui n'a pas beaucoup de différence avec les tenues de notre époque…_

_Je restais bouche bée. Comme pouvait il savoir que ? Quand nous avions dansé ! Il en avait profité ! Ou il bluffait. Je soupirais légèrement et lui tournais le dos._

_- Pourrais tu m'aider à la déboutonner ? Ca ira plus vite._

_Je le sentis derrière moi, puis peu à peu ma robe se fit plus lâche. Je la retins par devant. Il n'avait pas essayé de me toucher. Il avait effleuré juste les boutons pour les enlever mais… J'étais déçue. Je n'étais pas son type à coup sur._

_Je retirais entièrement la robe avant de filer sur le lit en dessous de la couverture. Je me sentais tout de même mal à l'aise et ça ne s'arrangea point quand il ôta sa veste et fit sauter les premiers boutons de sa chemise... Il s'installa à mes cotés croisant les bras sous sa tête._

_- Tu sais l'autre soir, je voulais juste te mettre en garde contre les Serpentard… Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

_- Severus est mon binôme, et il est correct avec moi… Tu sais, ils ne sont pas tous méchants. Tout comme tous les Griffondor ne sont pas tous des anges._

_Je le vis sourire au plafond._

_- Et pour ce que j'ai dit devant la fenêtre…_

_Je serrais les mâchoires._

_- Je répétais juste ce qu'ils pensent, eux. Je… Je ne juge pas les gens sur leurs origines… Sinon je ne traînerais pas avec Black !_

_Je me tendis. Il avait raison ! J'avais été vite en jugement ! Il ne pouvait avoir de tels à priori puisqu'il était ami avec le fils d'une famille qui ne cachait pas son appartenance aux mêmes idéaux que le Lord Noir. De plus, Sirius avait montré qu'il n'adhérait pas du tout à cette philosophie et se battait souvent avec son frère à ce propos._

_- Excuse moi… Pour le coup de poing. Mais tu sembles si arrogant la plupart du temps que…_

_Il se tourna vers moi, prenant ma main dans la sienne désormais libre._

_- Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi j'étais ainsi ? Demanda-t- il._

_- Je n'en avais aucune raison. Pour moi tu étais juste un des types le plus populaire de Poudlard qui avait pris la grosse tête…_

_- Non, je me protégeais juste de ceux qui ne voyaient en moi qu'un type populaire… Sais tu ce que les filles sont capables de faire juste pour un regard de ma part ?_

_Il paraissait si triste, que je libérais ma main de son étreinte pour lui caresser la joue._

_- Je n'ai eu que trois petites amies ! Enfin deux puisque Claire a fait fuir la dernière avant qu'il n'y ait quelque chose de sérieux… Et encore heureux ! Je la croyais sincère mais elle ne voulait qu'une chose de moi…_

_N'y réfléchissant pas plus, je vins me blottir contre lui. Il était si loin de l'image que j'avais de lui…_

Les paupières closes, je sentis que je me réveillais. Je ne voulais pas affronter l'extérieur. Je voulais retourner dans les bras de James, continuer à parler avec lui à cœur ouvert. Mais il fallait que la triste réalité me rattrape. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Et si tout avait empiré ? Si mon père…

Je m'interdis de finir cette pensée. Je devais toujours être sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Juste à coté de celui de James. Si je me réveillais, cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas tarder lui aussi… Dumbledore nous avait lié afin que je n'ai pas à écrire dans mon livre à chaque fois.

Je me retournais vers la gauche sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant. Je craignais tant ce que j'allais voir. Allait il me détester maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi ? Allait-il s'en vouloir de m'avoir confié tout cela ? Ou encore était ce une technique pour me séduire et me jeter ?

Non, dès le début de ces rêves, il avait été sincère avec moi tout comme je l'avais été avec lui. Nous ne savions pas que l'autre était celui de notre réalité. A vrai dire, James m'avait même avoué ne m'avoir jamais remarqué à l'école… J'aurais dû en être blessée mais je l'avais bien cherché. Et puis le principal était que maintenant il savait.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux pour découvrir Sirius Black assis au chevet de James. Il le veillait assurément. Leur amitié ressemblait plus à de la fraternité qu'à autre chose. Ils étaient fusionnels et n'avaient pas forcément besoin de parler pour se comprendre. James avait été incapable de me dire la raison de cette entente puisqu'ils étaient si différents mais j'avais vu dans ses yeux le respect qu'il avait pour son ami et j'en avais été touchée.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés le soir de la répartition. Après que Black ait rejoint la table des Griffondor, tout le monde s'était écarté. Ils avaient peur de celui qui devait représenter à l'époque, l'enfant du mal. Ils s'étaient beaucoup battus à cause de cela, recevant des coups des Serpentard et des Griffondor, il devenait agressif.

Un jour, il s'en était pris à un autre premier année : James Potter. Ils s'étaient battus un peu quand des Serpentard les avaient encerclés pour se moquer. Et là, ils avaient retroussé leur manche contre les vert et argent. Depuis ce jour là, ils étaient devenus inséparables… Se trouvant en plus les farces comme intérêt commun.

J'avoue que je ne me souvenais pas de l'arrivée de Black à notre table, de toutes ces bagarres, mais à cette époque j'étais si effrayée par ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait devant moi, que je n'avais vu que Manu qui m'avait tenu la main pour ne pas que je me perde. Elle était apparue dans l'embrasure de ma porte de compartiment, et ne m'avait plus quitté…

Je me relevais doucement encore étourdie par la potion que j'avais bu pour lui tenir compagnie le plus longtemps possible. J'enfilais ma cape au dessus de mon uniforme. J'avais froid, j'avais peur des conséquences, de tout.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demandais je en m'approchant.

Je vis Black resserrer la main sur celle de ami. Lui aussi se faisait du souci. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis proche de lui… Enfin pas trop longtemps.

- Pourquoi ?! Tu veux t'assurer de ne pas l'avoir loupé ! Cracha-t-il.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Pourquoi me disait il une telle horreur ? Me croyait il pleinement consciente quand j'avais écris dans mon livre samedi après midi ?

- Je… Commençais je.

- Tu quoi ? Hurla-t-il.

Je me tassais légèrement. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?!

- Je voulais juste savoir s'il se réveillait. Puisque je suis éveillée… Il devrait…

- Eh bah non !!! Parce que lui est blessé ! Tout ça à cause d'une cruche ! La prochaine fois que tu chercheras à attirer l'attention sur toi, veille à ne blesser personne.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Je ne voulais pas attirer son attention ! Tout cela n'est dû qu'au hasard !

- Tu crois que tu es la première à nous la sortir celle là ! Vous êtes toutes les mêmes ! Prête à tout pour avoir un mec dans votre pieu !

Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Comment osait il m'accuser de la sorte !? J'aurais aimé lui crier à ce moment là que j'aurais voulu que tout cela n'ait jamais eut lieu, mais je ne savais pas mentir. J'étais heureuse d'avoir fait la connaissance du vrai James Potter, et si malheureuse d'être la cause de tout cela.

- Sir', laisse la…

Dans un parfait ensemble, nous nous tournâmes vers le lit de James. Il clignotait des yeux, sans doute ébloui par la lumière qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux jours… N'attendant pas plus, je partis vers mon dortoir. Je devais rattraper mes cours du lundi que j'avais raté puisque profondément endormie.

- De retour Lily !? S'écria Claire en me voyant.

- Ca veut dire que James est éveillé alors ! Continua Remus.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas, continuant de marcher jusqu'à mon dortoir où je m'enfermais sur mon lit pour faire le bilan de toute cette journée…

Après le dîner le dimanche soir, Dumbledore m'avait conduit dans son bureau, m'avait parlé de l'état de mon père avant d'enchaîner sur celui de Potter et de m'expliquer mon implication dans tout cela. En moins de 24h j'avais été la cause d'une attaque de mangemorts et d'une chute de balai, de quoi vous faire culpabiliser.

Il m'avait alors dit de retourner dans mon dortoir mais j'avais eu une dernière requête :

- Monsieur, pourrais je aller prévenir James ? Il doit se demander pourquoi il ne se réveille pas…

- Demain, vous avez cours, Mademoiselle Evans… Je ne sais pas s'il serait sérieux de…

- Mais de toute façon, je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer ! Le coupais je.

Il avait enlevé ses lunettes demi lune pour les essuyer du revers de sa manche. Il les avait inspectées à la lumière, cherchant la tache rebelle qui ne serait pas partie avant de les remettre en place.

- A la condition que vous attendiez que je sois présent pour écrire dans votre livre…

Le lundi matin, il m'avait donné un texte à écrire, une potion à boire et m'avait lancé un sort. Le reste se résumait facilement : Une magnifique journée avec James. Mais le réveil n'avait pas eu le goût que j'espérais.

Sirius Black me tenait pour responsable de tous les maux de son ami et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

- Lily !

Je sursautais en voyant Claire et Manu s'asseoir de chaque coté de mon lit.

- Salut ! Dis je piteusement. Pourrais je avoir les cours ? Continuais je en espérant qu'elles ne me posent pas de question sur les raisons de mon abattement.

- Que s'est il passé ?

Espoir perdu d'avance d'avoir une conversation sur un autre sujet que la chute de balai…

- Il s'est réveillé, dis je en bougeant sur mon lit.

Elles me saisirent toutes les deux les poignets, m'interdisant tout départ précipité.

- Depuis le début !

J'inspirais un grand coup avant de commencer mon histoire.

- J'ai écris dans mon livre magique. Cela, au départ, ne devait que m'envoyer dans un monde de rêves où je revivais mes journées mais transposé à l'époque d'Orgueil et Préjugés.

- Romantique, commenta Claire avec un sourire.

- Le soir où vous vous êtes attaquées à eux pendant leur rendez vous, Potter m'a bousculé. Sans doute est ce pour cela qu'après l'avoir écrit il est apparu dans mon rêve…

- Et ? M'encouragea Manu.

- Et nous avons fait connaissance…

Un silence accueillit ma phrase. Je ne savais pas comment continuer, où exactement je devais m'arrêter…

- Un jour, il m'a dit d'arrêter d'écrire dans le livre. Je l'ai fait. Et comme tu sortais avec Remus, il a essayé de me parler… Mais je ne pensais pas que celui que j'avais rencontré dans mes rêves était le vrai…

- Donc tu l'as repoussé… Conclue Claire.

J'étais si honteuse de mon acharnement à lui associer de si basses pensées.

- Quand j'ai su pour mon père, j'ai eu besoin de lui parler… J'ai écris dans mon livre…

- Et c'est pour cela qu'il a eut son accident.

Je hochais la tête incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Je sentis deux bras m'entourer puis deux autres.

- Lily… Tu l'aimes ?

Je me dégageais de leur bras, essuyant de ma manche mes larmes.

- Black m'a dit des horreurs à mon réveil… Je suis sure que James les pense aussi.

- T'a t il dit qu'il t'en voulait ? Demanda Claire.

- Non, mais…

- Alors c'est le principal ! Cesse de te faire des nœuds au cerveau !

- Lily, Claire a raison. Black a du te dire ça parce qu'il craignait pour son copain. En plus, tu étais la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose… Ca a du le rendre fou !

Manu avait peut être raison… Mais je ne pouvais cesser de penser que j'avais faillit le tuer.

Le reste de la semaine était passé dans un brouillard. Je ne vivais que pour mes cours, mangeais en un temps record pour éviter tout contact prolongé avec les Maraudeurs et passais mes soirées à la bibliothèque. Je n'étais plus un fantôme, j'étais devenue un courant d'air.

J'avais des nouvelles de James par les filles, mais le sujet était vite clos. Je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas penser à lui. Mais j'échouais lamentablement. Plusieurs soirs, j'avais été tenté d'écrire dans mon livre pour le retrouver. Je le savais en sécurité dans son lit à l'infirmerie alors… Mais j'avais si peur de sa réaction… Moins que celle de Black s'il l'apprenait…

Un soir, il avait réussi à me coincer alors que je rentrais à la Tour avant le couvre feu. Il m'avait poussé contre un mur avant de me parler du ton le plus haineux que j'eusse jamais entendu :

- Si tu t'approches de James, ne serait ce qu'une demie seconde, je fais de ta vie un enfer… Et ce que j'ai fait à tes copines au début de l'année te paraîtra être des gestes tendres !

Il était parti aussitôt, tandis que je m'asseyais sur le sol, tremblante comme une feuille. J'avais pris sa menace très au sérieux. Et même s'il m'en coûtait énormément je n'allais pas à l'infirmerie.

Je me ressaisis, chassant de mon esprit cette semaine. Nous étions vendredi, j'avais fini mes devoirs pour les deux prochaines semaines et je me dirigeais péniblement vers la Tour Griffondor. Moi qui n'étais pas une aficionado des études, j'étais devenue un rat de bibliothèque. Je sentis quelqu'un frapper mes livres, les faisant tomber parterre dans un bruit mat.

- Alors Evans, on ne t'a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps…

Pauline, il ne manquait plus qu'elle… Pendant un moment j'avais presque cru qu'elle m'avait oublié où qu'elle avait d'autres choses à penser… Mais non, je restais une de ses têtes de turcs préférées. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas dû manquer mon éloignement des Maraudeurs ce qui l'avait tenu tranquille, quelques jours…

- J'avais pas mal de devoirs.

Je ne voulais pas me baisser pour récupérer mes affaires, je savais très bien qu'elle en profiterait pour me frapper ou se moquer de moi. Je continuais dons de la fixer, attendant la suite.

- Tes copines t'ont lâchée ?

Je grognais intérieurement. Elle croyait que parce que Claire était en couple avec Remus, notre amitié était de l'affaire ancienne ?! Manu aurait pu être avec moi, il est vrai mais elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de Black, je lui pardonnais donc cela. Surtout que je n'étais pas de la meilleure compagnie en ce moment…

Pauline eut un léger rire de gorge et continua ses attaques :

- Ton moldu de père est toujours en vie ?

Mon père était depuis la veille dans un état stable, et éveillé. Ma mère m'avait prévenu aussitôt. Ma joie de le savoir enfin sorti d'affaire m'avait inondé et j'avais annoncé la nouvelle dans le dortoir sans me préoccuper de la présence des clones de cette peste. Clones qui avaient rempli leur mission puisqu'elle était au courant…

- Ca peut te faire ? Sifflais je.

- Rien, tu as raison. Par contre, ce qui m'intéresse et me concerne, c'est pourquoi Sirius ne veut pas que tu approches James… Alors pourquoi ?

Cette fille avait des antennes partout, à croire qu'elle avait placé des micros dans tous les recoins du Château afin de savoir ce qui s'y passait en temps réel. Pouvoir me poser cette question devait la démanger depuis un certain temps. Elle avait plissé les yeux, tentant visiblement de m'impressionner…

- C'est pas tes oignons !

Je la vis faire un pas vers moi, l'air passablement énervée mais tout aussi rapidement elle recula et coula sur son visage un sourire. Je vis du coin de l'œil quelqu'un se pencher pour ramasser mes affaires puis me saisir le coude.

- Allez viens Lily ! Me dit Peter.

Je le suivis en silence. Qu'avait il entendu ? Je n'arrivais pas à me décider à lui poser la question qui pourtant me brûlait les lèvres. Et quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota devant nous, je sus que j'avais perdu la chance de le savoir.

Dans un des canapés, se tenaient Claire, Remus et Manu qui discutaient joyeusement. Je leur fis un sourire avant de glisser un mot à l'oreille du Maraudeur qui se tenait immobile à mes cotés.

- Pas un mot de tout cela, s'il te plait.

Il se tourna vers moi et hocha la tête avant de rejoindre les autres. Je passais derrière le fauteuil pour aller déposer mes affaires au dortoir quand j'entendis Claire m'appeler.

- Où vas-tu encore ?

- Poser ça et j'arrive !

Je m'étais retournée pour lui répondre, me retrouvant face au portrait ouvert de la Grosse Dame qui laissait entrer Sirius Black et James Potter. Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprit qu'il allait mieux… Et qu'il me manquait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci LittleLexy  
A vendredi **

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui. De son visage fatigué mais heureux. Sans doute parce qu'il avait enfin quitté l'infirmerie, qu'il avait retrouvé sa liberté, ses amis, son dortoir… J'étais si contente qu'il soit là, mon cœur se gonflait de bonheur mais il retrouva vite sa taille normale.

Mon regard était tombé dans celui haineux de Black. Je comprenais parfaitement le message qu'il tentait de me faire passer et sans attendre, je repris mon chemin vers mon dortoir, sans aucune intention de redescendre.

- Lily ! Tu avais dit que tu revenais ! Me reprocha Claire.

Je lui fis un sourire désolé avant de continuer à ranger mes cours. Je n'avais trouvé que cette activité pour me soulager et bien qu'ils étaient déjà parfaitement dans l'ordre, je les triais de nouveau.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis quasiment sure que tu nous caches quelque chose, fit Manu en prenant place sur mon lit.

Je sentis ma mâchoire se crisper. Je m'étais promis de ne pas leur en parler. Je ne voulais pas les impliquer là dedans mais ce fut plus fort que moi, je laissais échapper la vérité sans réussir à retenir mes sanglots. En l'espace d'une semaine, j'avais pleuré plus qu'en six ans à Poudlard ! Je devenais une vraie fontaine !

- Black m'a menacé. Il ne veut plus que je m'approche de James…

- Et tu en as parlé à James ? Demanda Claire en me prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est son meilleur ami ! Tu crois qu'il fera quoi ?! Il suffit en plus que Black nie pour que je passe pour la méchante !

- Alors tu vas abandonner ?! Tu ne vas même pas te battre ?!

Je le regardais craintive. Ses coups de nerfs étaient rares et me surprenaient à chaque fois.

- Je…

- Il n'y a pas d'excuses, Lily. Dit Manu. Tu l'aimes, alors ne laisses pas ce mec stupide se mettre entre vous.

- Manu, il a menacé de faire de ma vie un enfer ! Et je sais qu'il en est capable ! Répliquais je.

- Oui, mais as-tu vu le visage de James quand tu es partie pour ne pas revenir ?

J'ouvris la bouche. Je n'avais jamais pensé que James puisse vouloir ma présence dans la réalité. Il avait bien tenté de me parler mais… Mais quoi ? Il avait fait l'effort de se faire repousser deux fois, lui à qui d'habitude aucune fille ne refusait quoique ce soit. Et moi je me lamentais sur mon sort !

- Allez viens on va manger !

Je grimaçais.

- Toutes les trois, ajouta Claire avec un sourire. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas mangé entre nous.

Je retrouvais aussitôt le sourire. Tout en les suivant dans l'escalier qui menait à notre salle commune, je remerciais Merlin de les avoir pour amies. Je n'aurais pas su mieux tomber. Elles me soutenaient, me faisaient rire… Notre entente était parfaite ou presque.

Les Maraudeurs étaient encore dans leur canapé à discuter. Je les entendais parler sans les regarder préférant la pointe de mes souliers à tout autre chose. Ils s'interrompirent dès que nous fûmes dans leur champ de vision.

- Ah, on va manger ?! S'exclama Remus.

- Nous, oui, répondit Claire.

- Vous, ce sera plus tard, puisque certaines personnes ne doivent pas être dans la même pièce…

Manu avait osé… Elle avait… Je déglutis avec difficulté.

- De quoi parles tu, Manu ? Demanda Remus.

- De rien, dis je en prenant le bras de mon amie. Viens, laisse.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, la suppliant de ne pas continuer dans cette voie. A choisir entre une fille et son meilleur ami, il ne réfléchirait pas longtemps. Et puis avec toutes les expériences malheureuses qu'il avait eut… Je la tirais vers la porte, secouant légèrement la tête.

Sans l'avoir prémédité, je jetais un coup d'œil à James qui me fixait, les sourcils froncés. Il avait sûrement compris le problème mais comment l'interprèterait il ? Serais je dans le rôle de la méchante ?

- Manu ! Tu ne sais donc pas tenir ta langue, hurlais je quand nous fûmes suffisamment éloignées du Portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Désolée, mais ça me flingue qu'il puisse t'interdire de le voir ?! Le seul à avoir ce droit là c'est James !

- Et qui te dit justement que ce n'est pas lui qui lui a demandé de me faire passer le message ?!

Je fermais ma bouche honteuse d'avoir exprimé tout haut ce doute affreux qui me rongeait.

- Lily…

- Changeons de sujet !

Nous avions mangé toutes les trois, parlant de tout et de rien comme nous en avions l'habitude avant. Nous évitions juste de parler des Maraudeurs, ou de quoi que ce soit pouvant s'en approcher. Même Pauline fut bannie de notre conversation après que je leur eus raconté l'épisode avec Peter.

- C'est tout de même une peste cette fille ! s'écria Manu.

- J'ai même surpris une fille de cinquième année l'imiter… Je plains celles de sa promotion !

- Et les suivantes !

Des minis Pauline voilà une vision d'horreur ! Nous rîmes, exagérant les défauts de la peste en question sans lui chercher d'excuses. Après sept ans de calvaire quotidien avec elle, il était réellement très difficile de lui trouver une qualité !

Malgré l'atmosphère détendue entre nous je n'arrivais pas à me sentir confortable. Quelque chose me manquait et ce fut en les voyant entrer que je compris. J'avais envie de lui parler, de savoir comment il se sentait… Nos yeux s'accrochèrent mais je me ressaisis et rompis le contact aussitôt.

Je vis alors Remus s'asseoir embrassant Claire sur la tempe. Je sourie du teint rosé qu'elle prit. Ils faisaient un beau couple tous les deux, lui avec sa sagesse parfois excessive et elle avec son petit brin de folie caché derrière beaucoup de sérieux.

James s'installa près de son ami alors que Black s'asseyait à coté de Manu, à ma droite. Je me raidis. Il fallait que je partes, je… Je devais partir, mais j'avais envie de voir s'il allait bien, d'entendre sa voix… Je relevais les yeux au ciel dans une prière muette, je demandais d'avoir la force de partir… Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait de ne pas fuir.

- Lily ?

Je me retournais vers ma gauche pour découvrir Peter qui me souriait de toutes ses dents. Je ne l'avais même pas vu !

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire au sujet de Sirius ?

Il avait entendu ! Il… Je me retournais vers Black pour découvrir son teint blafard. Il avait lui aussi entendu !!! J'évitais de regarder James, j'étais pratiquement sure que lui aussi…

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander… répondis je.

- Il ne veut pas m'en parler… Et pour que Pauline t'en parle, il ne faut pas que ce soit quelque chose de sympathique !

- Il ne veut pas en parler, que c'est étonnant, siffla Manu.

Je lui décochais un coup de coude pour la faire taire.

- Roh, j'en ai marre Lily de ta propension à éviter les conflits ! S'écria Manu tandis que je me prenais la tête entre les mains. Pour ma part, il est hors de question que je reste à la table d'un abruti pareil ! Et si des fois quelqu'un avait le moindre doute, oui c'est bien de Black dont il est question !

Elle se leva hargneusement avant de partir vers la porte. Je vis alors Claire se détacher de l'étreinte de Remus et partir elle aussi. J'étais pétrifiée sur place. J'étais maintenant seule avec eux, plus rien, enfin plus personne ne me séparait de Black.

- C'est donc vrai ? Demanda Peter.

Je balbutiais un vague oui, avant de m'enfuir vers la porte. Je partis en direction du parc, courrant aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Une fois devant le lac, je m'arrêtais me laissant tomber sur les genoux dans l'herbe encore humide de la pluie de la journée.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là. Ni tout ce à quoi j'ai dû penser mais quand je franchis le portrait de la Salle Commune, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un de totalement différent. Je vis mes amies dans un coin, lisant des magazines. De l'autre, les garçons qui n'échangeaient pas un mot. Je me postais devant Black.

- Tu n'es pas un abruti… Tu es juste l'être le plus égoïste qu'il existe après Pauline. Et crois moi que les Serpentard arrivent bien après toi sur l'échelle de mon dégoût…

Il serra les mâchoires, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Sache que tu ne me fais pas peur, tu feras sans doute de ma vie un enfer mais je ne te laisserais pas me dicter mes gestes !

Sur ces mots, je partis rejoindre Manu et Claire qui n'avaient rien perdu. Elles m'acclamèrent plus que raison, stoppant tout brutalement. Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Lily, je peux te parler ?

Je me retournais pour voir Dave, un garçon de notre promotion avec qui il m'arrivait de travailler. Il était tendu et bougeait d'un pied sur l'autre. J'eus envie de le saisir par les épaules pour le faire arrêter ce mouvement de balancier mais j'étais trop surprise qu'il vienne me parler, surtout après la déclaration de guerre que je venais de faire à l'un des Maraudeurs.

Je vis justement les quatre passer derrière lui, James me regardant intensément. Il devait se demander ce qui m'avait fait réagir ainsi, ce que Black m'avait demandé…

- Accepterais tu d'aller au bal avec moi la semaine prochaine ?

Le bal ! Dire que j'avais oublié le Bal d'Halloween !

- Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir si tu veux…

Sans plus d'explication, il partit rejoindre son groupe d'amis. J'avais du mettre trop de temps à répondre à son goût… Mais l'idée du bal a fait remonter à la surface le souvenir de notre attente dans ma maison vide, quand nous patientons… Avant que nous nous allongions dans ce grand lit sans qu'il n'ose le moindre geste inconvenant.

Finalement, avec le recul, j'aurais aimé qu'il se montre entreprenant. Qu'il m'embrasse… Qu'il… Je rougis des pensées qui me venaient à l'esprit.

- Dis Lilounette, c'est la proposition de Dave qui te fait rougir ou autre chose ?

Je grommelais un 'autre chose' sans ajouter quoique ce soit de plus. Certaines choses devaient rester secrètes… Nous restâmes tard à discuter de tout et de rien. Mon esprit vagabondait souvent mais j'étais plus légère d'avoir enfin dit ce que je pensais à Black.

Et le lendemain, je me surpris moi-même du courage que j'avais de nouveau. En effet, en arrivant à la table du petit déjeuner, nous trouvâmes les Maraudeurs déjà attablés. J'entendis distinctement les filles dire que nous allions manger à l'autre bout de la table quand je retins Manu par la manche.

- Claire a sans doute envie de manger avec Remus…

- D'accord, alors nous mangerons que toutes les deux !

- Mais j'ai pas envie de vous abandonner, prétexta Claire.

- Nous pouvons manger à coté d'eux, dis je en faisant de gros yeux à Manu pour qu'elle comprenne.

- Okay, mais s'il me parle, j'en fais de la pâté !

Je pouffais de rire avant de m'asseoir à coté de Peter tout en le saluant. En face de dernier se trouvait Remus, à coté de qui Claire s'installa et en diagonale Sirius. James, quant à lui, était de l'autre coté de Peter et nous dévisageait sans comprendre le retournement de situation.

- Comment se fait il que vous mangiez avec nous ? Me demanda Peter en croquant dans sa tartine.

- Il n'y avait pas de raison que Claire et Remus soient punis… Qu'en penses tu ?

- Que dans cette histoire, ils ne sont pas les seuls à être punis…

Je le regardais pas sure de comprendre avant de remarquer James qui me fixait. Oui, il avait beaucoup de punis dans cette histoire…

- Dis Claire… Commença Remus, je me demandais pour le bal…

- Quoi ?

Elle jouait avec lui… J'esquissais un sourire attendri tandis qu'il reprenait gêné.

- Tu voudrais être ma cavalière ?

- Pas possible.

Je m'étranglais à moitié avec ma bouchée de pain au chocolat, toussant et crachant tant cela me faisait mal.

- Ca va, Lily ?

Je m'arrêtais immédiatement. James m'avait parlé. Il m'avait demandé si j'allais bien ! Si je n'avais pas eu peur d'avoir honte, j'aurais sauté de joie ! A la place, je hochais la tête, radieuse.

- Comment ça, 'pas possible' ?

- J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un…

- Ah oui, et qui ?

- Mon petit ami !

Il se détendit dans la seconde avant de l'embrasser. Elle lui avait fait une belle peur à n'en pas douter ! Je fis un clin d'œil à Manu qui souriait elle aussi. Moi qui pensais il y a encore peu de temps que Black l'inviterait au bal… Tout cela paraissait bien compromis… Je soupirais avant de me lever de table.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Voir mon père !

Dumbledore m'avait aménagé une cheminée pour que je puisse lui rendre visite toute la journée. Cela me faisait tant plaisir de le revoir !

Je marchais rapidement en direction de la Tour Griffondor. Le couvre feu était dans quelques minutes et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'un préfet zélé me colle une retenue ! Bien que le directeur se ferait sans doute une joie de la faire sauter puisque tout cela était de sa faute !

Il avait oublié de réactiver la cheminée ! Il avait fallut lui envoyer un hibou pour qu'il la reconnecte !!! A se demander parfois s'il avait toujours toutes ses facultés !

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi… M… Ma montre indiquait 22h05, j'étais officiellement en infraction. Je regardais de tous les coté cherchant une cachette, mais rien ! Je commençais à paniquer quand je sentis deux mains me tirer derrière une tenture. L'une s'accrocha à ma main et me tira plus loin dans un couloir étroit.

Je reconnus celui qui me montrait le chemin et n'opposa aucune résistance. Pourtant quand je le vis faire trois allers-retours devant un tableau, j'eus là encore des doutes.

- Entre, me dit il en regardant si personne ne nous voyait.

La salle dans laquelle je pénétrais ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ma chambre dans le rêve. Tout était à l'identique… Je me retournais vers James qui fermait la porte derrière lui.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu conduite ici ?

Je vis pour la première fois de la gêne dans son regard. Mon cœur se serra à cette constatation. Qu'avais je fait ?

- Je voulais te parler.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, attendant qu'il poursuive.

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue me voir à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi ne me parles tu plus ?

- Je…

J'hésitais. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et je me refusais à lui parler des menaces de son meilleur ami. Je ne voulais pas être la cause d'un problème entre eux. Je savais très bien le lien fort qui les unissait et je ne voulais pas risquer tout cela…

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! Finis je par déclarer.

- Alors pourquoi ne me parles tu pas de l'attitude de Sirius à ton égard ?

Il était au courant !

- Ou encore, de ses menaces…

J'inspirais profondément.

- Parce qu'il est ton meilleur ami. Qu'il a fait ça pour te protéger, dans ton intérêt.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'expliques tu pas pourquoi tu as accepté ? Tu n'as pas été trop difficile à convaincre !

Je serrais les mâchoires. Alors c'est donc ça qu'il pensait de moi ?!

- Tu t'étais déjà lassée…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ma main atterrissait sur sa joue avec force.

- Je t'interdis ! Tu m'entends ?! Je t'interdis de sous entendre que je suis comme toutes ses filles qui te courent après !

- Alors pourquoi ?! Insista-t-il.

- Parce que mon père était dans le coma. Que je t'avais blessé. Que j'ai cru que tu m'en voudrais pour tout cela. Parce qu'ainsi je me punissais de t'avoir fait du mal…

Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer. Je me calais contre lui, glissant mes bras à sa taille pour pouvoir poser mes mains sur son dos et le garder ainsi au plus près de moi.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne t'en voulais pas…

- Oui, mais…

- Pas de 'mais'.

Je relevais la tête pour le voir. Il semblait si triste. Je me haussais sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et il se pencha à son tour pour m'embrasser. Sauf que le baiser n'était plus chaste. Il était loin du premier que nous avions échangé, peut être parce que celui là était réel.

Quand enfin nos bouches se séparèrent, ses lèvres vinrent taquiner mon lobe d'oreille, puis mon cou. Je gémissais de toutes ses sensations qui me submergeaient pour la première fois. Je le sentis déboutonner mon chemisier puis le faire tomber dans une caresse.

- Mmm… On est loin du corset de la dernière fois…

Je rougis à cette évocation, lui faisant remonter le visage qui partait à la découverte de mon buste. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses les empoignant pour me coller à lui. Je laissais échapper un petit cri pendant qu'une douce chaleur naissait dans mon ventre.

- James, pas si vite…

Comprenant qu'il y avait un 'problème', il s'arrêta pour que je puisse parler. Mais comment dire à un garçon que l'on meurt d'envie qu'il continue tout en ayant peur que ce ne soit qu'un caprice de sa part… Un jeu pour la soirée. Sa réputation était si fermement ancrée dans mon esprit que je ne réussissais pas à l'oublier.

- Je n'ai jamais…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis se ravisa.

- Et même si j'avais déjà…

Je fis un geste vague de la main, incapable de dire à haute voix ce que nous étions en train de commencer quelques secondes auparavant.

- Je ne veux pas aller aussi vite…

- Tu as raison, prenons notre temps. Je te reconduis à la Tour Griffondor, à une condition toute fois.

- Laquelle ? Demandais je, nerveuse.

- Que tu m'accompagnes au bal.

Je lui souris. J'acceptais, concluant notre pacte d'un baiser. Je me rhabillais sous l'œil gourmand de James et le suivis jusqu'à notre salle commune dans un état d'euphorie. Nous pénétrâmes main dans la main, surprenant les couche-tard. Nos amis étaient dans un coin de la pièce et le cri de joie que poussa Manu fit sursauter les autres.

- Je le savais !

Je m'installais dans un fauteuil avec James qui ne voulait plus me lâcher. J'étais étrangère à tout cela. C'était la première fois que j'étais en couple, et pour cela je n'avais pas choisi le petit ami le plus passe-partout ! Je regardais d'un œil absent les Maraudeurs et les filles discutant de Quidditch quand un souffle dans mon oreille me fit frissonner.

- Dis Lily-Jolie, tu crois que Sirius aurait une chance d'aller au bal avec Manu ?

- Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ?

- Parce qu'elle lui plait… Surtout son caractère.

- Je peux toujours en parler avec l'intéressée… A une condition…

Il avait accepté tout de suite, riant d'avance de ce que je lui avais demandé. En rejoignant notre dortoir ce soir là, j'avais parlé à Manu de Sirius. Elle avait refusé de prime abord avant de céder avec un sourire aux anges.

Le lendemain, nous nous installâmes toutes trois à un endroit stratégique de la table du petit déjeuner. Nous pouvions voir Pauline, déjeunant de fruits comme à son habitude, entourée de ses clones. Nous étions même assez proches pour les entendre jacasser sur des sujets tous plus futiles les uns que les autres…

Nous vîmes alors les Maraudeurs entrer, trois se dirigèrent vers nous. Je notais que Black prenait place à coté de Manu. James, quant à lui se penchait sur la table au niveau de Pauline, intimant le silence par sa présence et la rougeur des joues de toutes au passage.

- Je me demandais Pauline… Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave. Tu as un cavalier pour le bal ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pour quoi utilisait il cette voix pour lui parler ?! Pour moi, j'avais toujours le timbre de voix normal, et elle…

- Non, gloussa-t-elle.

- Okay.

Je la vis le suivre du regard alors qu'il partait, déconcertée par son attitude. Il vint vers nous pour s'asseoir à l'unique place restée vacante, c'est-à-dire à coté de moi. Il se pencha vers moi, mais n'atteint que ma joue. Il me saisit le menton, embrassant mes lèvres pincées. Mon unique réconfort à ce moment là, était le visage furieux de Pauline…

- Quelque chose à ajouter, Miss Evans ?

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de prendre cette voix pour lui parler ?

- Jalouse ?

Je le foudroyais du regard. Il éclata de rire avant de glisser son visage dans mon cou pour y faire de petits baisers qui me firent frissonner. Je tentais de le repousser mais il était bien trop fort pour moi. Alors au lieu de s'éloigner, il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille, où il me glissa un « je t'aime » qui fit fondre toutes mes défenses… Ou presque.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement, Potter !

- J'espère bien, souffla t il contre mes lèvres.


	9. Bonus

Je me décale dans le lit pour me lover contre un petit corps chaud. J'enroule mes bras autour… Je ne peux rêver de meilleures places que celle-ci. L'odeur de ses cheveux me remonte aux narines. Je confirme, je suis au paradis. Pourtant quand on y réfléchit bien, ça avait plutôt mal commencé entre nous. A vrai dire, ma septième année avait eu un commencement chaotique.

Durant l'été, Sirius avait débarqué à l'improviste blessé et avec sa valise. Ses parents avaient levé la main une fois de trop, il avait fugué. Sa première idée avait été de joindre Dumbledore. Il me l'avait avoué honteux mais il s'était souvenu de mon invitation et avait préféré deux mois avec moi que seul. Ce qui est facile à comprendre, je trouve.

Mes parents l'avaient accueilli sans un mot. Je leur avais tant de fois raconté ce que mon meilleur ami vivait chez lui qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de parler plus. Nous avions alors passé l'été à rire, à nous amuser comme nous savions si bien le faire. La seule chose qui avait changé, était mon attitude auprès des filles. Je souhaitais en rencontrer une avec qui faire un bout de chemin. A 17 ans, on ne rêve pas d'amour éternel, juste de savoir à quoi peu ressembler une relation sérieuse.

J'avais décidé d'arrêter de regarder les filles avec des yeux d'ado lubrique, espérant attirer la bonne personne… Mais je voyais bien au cours des conversations qu'elles n'avaient qu'une idée en tête… La seule qui semblait vraiment heureuse en ma compagnie, Nadege, se trouva être une sacrée comédienne puisqu'il suffit d'une farce pour que la vérité éclate…

Au début de l'année, avec Sirius, nous nous étions pris le bec avec deux filles de notre promotion de Gryffondor. Manu et Claire. La première avait été discrète les années précédentes et la seconde revenait à Poudlard pour sa dernière année après avoir fuit devant une peste. Je savais que cette dernière plaisait à Remus, et qu'à priori ce sentiment était partagé… Je ne découvris que plus tard, que la première faisait battre le cœur de mon meilleur ami.

Bon tout cela pour dire, que pendant mon rendez vous coquin avec cette fille, Claire avait eu l'idée de m'envoyer un sort d'impuissance. Nadege m'avait expliqué que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'elle dirait tout de même demain que j'étais un bon coup… Elle croyait que je pensais avec mon caleçon ! Je m'étais senti floué et j'étais parti furieux. Sur le chemin, j'avais bousculé une fille mais je n'avais pas pris le temps de m'arrêter. J'en voulais à toute la gente féminine à ce moment là.

Aussi quand j'avais rêvé de cette dernière, j'avais pensé à une vague culpabilité mais ne m'y étais pas attardé. Elle était fraîche et douce. Nous pouvions discuter de tout. Je me sentais libre et heureux, j'avais enfin ce que je voulais. J'attendais parfois avec impatience les soirs, espérant rêver d'elle. Aussi quand elle avait dit « _Quel dommage que le James Potter de mon époque ne soit pas comme toi !_ », j'avais eu un doute.

Et puis, j'avais réalisé. Cet été, j'avais lu dans les journaux qu'une élève avait gagné un livre rare et magique, identique à celui que j'utilisais comme journal de farces. Le soir où je l'avais bousculé, j'avais noté l'incident dans le mien et elle avait dû faire de même…

Elle avait promis de ne plus revenir et j'avoue que ça m'avait soulagé. J'avais si peur qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait devant elle le vrai James Potter. Pas celui que tous les autres étudiants fréquentaient au Château mais celui que seuls les Maraudeurs connaissaient. Pourtant quand elle était réapparue, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle était si douce, si innocente que je compris que je devais prendre les choses en main.

Je lui avais donné l'ordre de ne plus écrire dans son livre. A l'éclat dans ses yeux, je vis qu'elle ne savait pas que c'était lui qui créait tout cela et quand elle avait relevé la tête… Ses lèvres étaient si… Et quand elle s'était collée à moi, mon cœur avait bondi de joie ! Je lui avais fait promettre de ne plus écrire, sachant par avance que j'allais la chercher dans la réalité.

Et cela avait été plus facile que prévu puisqu'au petit déjeuner, je la découvris à coté de la petite amie de Remus… Elle était amie avec Manu et Claire. Elle était cet élève que nous avions recouvert de boue au début de l'année, nous attirant les foudres des deux autres. Je n'avais pas réussi à ouvrir la bouche ce matin là, je me contentais de la regarder discrètement, attendant la bonne occasion de lui parler.

Mais je m'étais montré si maladroit. D'abord jaloux qu'elle puisse s'entendre avec celui que je considérais plus comme un ennemi qu'autre chose. Et enfin déboussolé par tous les tourments qu'elle faisait naître en moi. Elle avait même osé me frapper ! Personne n'aurait jamais osé une telle chose, surtout un être aussi frêle…

Et puis les choses s'étaient emballées. L'accident pendant mon entrainement de Quidditch, et mon long séjour dans notre rêve. J'étais si content qu'elle ait voulu se confier à moi plutôt qu'à ses amies que je n'avais pas réussi à lui en vouloir. Dumbledore lui avait raconté ce que je savais déjà, et cela l'avait rendue timide. Elle était à croquer. Nous avions dansé pour tuer le temps, nous avions parlé une fois que la fatigue avait commencé à se faire sentir.

Je pouffe. Je l'avais aidé à défaire sa robe de bal pour ne pas l'abîmer… J'avais été tenté de caresser son dos au fur et à mesure qu'il apparaissait devant moi… Alors j'avais tenu mes mains loin de sa peau, craignant qu'un simple frôlement puisse me faire perdre la tête.

C'était la première fois qu'une fille ne cherchait pas absolument à m'embrasser ou me caresser. J'appréciais cela, mais je ne pouvais cesser de penser qu'une fois rétabli, j'irais la trouver pour sortir avec elle, pour lui parler mais aussi l'embrasser. Je m'étais endormi, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait là à mon réveil avec son regard vert et son sourire d'ange.

Mais cela avait été tout autrement… J'avais surpris Sirius lui hurlant dessus, et elle retenant difficilement ses larmes. J'étais si faible que les quelques mots qui s'échappèrent de ma bouche furent pénibles… Je la vis partir, persuadé qu'elle reviendrait mais elle ne le fit pas. J'attendais pendant des heures de voir une chevelure rousse passer le pas de la porte mais rien…

Et puis, petit à petit, j'avais compris. Et Peter l'avait confirmé, Sirius lui interdisait de venir me voir. Et je savais qu'il pouvait être très persuasif quand il s'en donnait la peine. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'avoir cédé. J'aurais aimé qu'elle se batte, qu'elle laisse exploser son caractère de feu comme elle l'avait fait contre la peste… Et elle le fit. Alors je passais à l'action moi aussi.

J'avais passé ma soirée à fixer la Carte du Maraudeur pour la voir dès son retour. Je l'avais entraînée dans la salle sur demande. Nous nous étions expliqués, elle m'avait de nouveau frappé et de nouveau embrassé. C'était encore meilleur que dans nos rêves, peut être aussi parce qu'elle m'avait arrêté, me prouvant que contrairement aux autres elle ne voulait pas qu'une histoire de sexe…

Voilà près de trois mois que je suis avec elle, et c'est la première fois que je me réveille à ses cotés… J'aime ça, tout autant que je l'aime. Notre histoire est peu commune, et j'espère qu'elle le restera…

**FIN**

**Le défi suivant, ainsi que deux autres fics, sont déjà en cours de publication sur mon blog.  
N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire à la newsletter qui vous prévient quand je publie.  
****Je vais disparaitre un peu de FF mais je continuerais à publier là bas.  
A bientot  
Mily**


End file.
